


Edge of solstice

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Angst, As usual - you win or you die, But mostly angst, F/M, If you like Rhaegar and/or Lyanna you will not like this, Plotting, Politics, Revenge, Rhaegar does not exactly "win"however, Robert dies at Trident, Some Fluff, he is still king though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: Ashara never wanted this - all she'd ever hoped for was to spend her days with Ned in a small castle on the shores of the Summer Sea, but the fate, of course, had its own plans.Under the cover of shaky peace in Westeros another rebellion is brewing, and Ashara will soon find herself thrust into its midst - yet again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: 
> 
> \- Ashara was born in 265.  
> \- I kept the names for all the Stark children, since I head canon that it was Ned who picked out names for them.  
> \- Jon Snow's name is Aemon Targaryen.  
> -Ned and Ashara married pre-Rebellion, so he was not free to marry Catelyn :(

**288 A.C.**

Soft flakes of snow have been falling since the early hours of the morning and by midday have covered the grounds of Winterfell castle with a thick white veil that shimmered in the sun. Ashara shivered as she watched the servants in the inner yard walking around in woolen clothes that they wore indoors, not bothering to don more heavy, insulated garbs.

“Why would I need to dress warmer, m’lady?” Ashara recalled her maid, Helly laugh once, “’Tis just summer snow – it is not even properly cold.”

Though Ashara had lived in Winterfell for five long years now, she hadn’t gotten used to summer snows – or to winter snows, for that matter. Just as she hadn’t gotten used to the bitter chill in the air that never quite disappeared, not even during the summer. 

Though the castle of Winterfell was built around natural hot springs, with steaming water running through its walls to keep the inhabitants warm and fire never ceased burning in the fireplace of Ashara’s room, she still could never feel warm in her chambers, not even when she was dressed in wool and fur. The only place where she ever did feel warm, however, were her lord husband’s arms. 

_Life is strange,_ Ashara thought to herself, as she walked out of her rooms and crossed the corridor to head to staircase, _Who would have ever guessed where a single kiss and a few foolish words exchanged in the darkens of the night would lead us. Yet here we are._

Ashara walked up the stairs then crossed another corridor and finally found herself outside the guest chambers. She pushed the door open to see three maids hard at work at making the guest chambers look presentable. Ashara walked in, surveying the room – at first glance everything appeared to be sufficiently clean and orderly. She walked around, then stopped by the bed, checking the linens on it, making sure that they were pristine white, that no holes or mold had suddenly appeared. Satisfied with her inspection, Ashara turned to Helly. 

“Are the other rooms ready as well?”

“Yes, m’lady,” Helly replied, nodding eagerly, “Just finished them up this morning.”

“Very well,” Ashara nodded, “Do make sure that everything is in order. I’m relying on you.”

“Do not worry, m’lady,” Helly said, smile appearing on her face, “Everything will be done just as you have ordered.”

Ashara walked downstairs and exited the Keep to cross the courtyard to the Great Hall. In the courtyard she saw Robb and Aegon throwing snowballs at each other. The Seven had blessed Ashara’s children it seemed – Robb and even little Sansa seemed to have inherited their father’s northern blood. _Does he feel no cold?_ Ashara wondered, looking at her young son who was only wearing a woolen tunic while fighting Aegon in the snow. 

Her friend’s - _her Princess’s_ \- son, however, seemed to have inherited his mother’s Dornish disposition – Aegon was wearing furs on top of heavy woolen garb. 

Ashara sighed, looking at the two of them. _Time is passing by too fast._ It felt like just yesterday she held her son in her arms for the first time and that it was barely a fortnight since her lord husband brought Aegon to Winterfell. But years kept passing by and Robb and Aegon both turned five this year. 

_He won’t remain with us for long,_ Ashara thought, feeling her heart clench with sadness. It had been decided long ago that once Aegon turns twelve he is to head to the Wall to take the black. 

“Does he really have to leave?” Ashara recalled Robb ask her once. The two boys have become close friends, and Robb was quite upset upon learning of Aegon’s fate.

“Yes, sweetling,” Ashara explained to her son, caressing his hair. 

“But what if I’m the lord of Winterfell then? I could simply order him to stay,” her son said, looking at her with his dark blue eyes. 

“It is not that simple, sweetling,” Ashara told him, kissing his brow. 

How could she ever hope to explain to her son that it was Aegon’s own father that sentenced him to this fate and that the word of the lord – even the lord of Winterfell – does not hold as much power as the word of a king. 

Ashara walked into the Great Hall to see the servants hurrying around it. Some were sweeping and washing the floors, others were putting up heavy grey banners with white direwolves upon them, and yet others were rearranging the tables and chairs. 

“M’lady, which cloths should we put?” one of the serving women, Emma, approached her holding out two different cloths – a pure white and a light-grey, pearly looking one. After momentary hesitation Ashara chose the pearly looking cloths. 

Once Ashara was satisfied with the cleanliness of the floor and with the look of banners upon walls and cloths upon tables, she left the Great Hall and headed to the small sept in the courtyard. The sept was her most favorite building in Winterfell – it always felt the warmest and Ashara always enjoyed the smell of burning candles. 

She knelt at the altar of the Mother, praying for safety of her children, Robb and Sansa, as well as for Aegon and Rhaenys. She prayed for their mother too, her oldest friend the Dornish princess Elia Martell. Ashara missed her friend dearly – they have not seen each other in half a decade, but, due to certain circumstances the reunion was impossible. 

Ashara thought that she should write to Elia – she did, at least twice a month, but as much as she had missed her friend, she always dreaded the moment. Ashara felt intense guilt over the fact that she got to watch Princess Elia’s son grow up, but Elia herself was robbed of this opportunity. 

“You should not feel guilty,” her lord husband told her once, “You are her dear friend, I am sure she is grateful that Aegon is with you.”

Ashara nodded then, but her heart was still heavy. _Elia deserves to see her son grow up, to be with both her children._

 _Perhaps I should go to Dorne, to visit Starfall and to see her…Maybe I could even take Aegon with me,_ Ashara smirks at her own naïveté – she knows just how impossible that is. The terms of the agreement that preserved Aegon’s life were quite clear – he was to remain in the North until his twelfth birthday, which is when he shall head to the wall. 

_Rhaenys’s fate is only slight less grim,_ Ashara thought. Separated from her lady mother who had returned to Dorne, Rhaenys was to remain in King’s Landing. Once Rhaenys and her half-brother were of age, they were to marry each other. The thought still horrified Ashara. She knew just how repugnant the Targaryen practice had been to Elia and she could not bear the thought of sweet princess Rhaenys becoming the wife of her _bastard_ half brother. 

_The king can claim so long as he likes that the boy is his trueborn son,_ Ashara thought, _But a man can only have one wife and the gods know the truth._

Ashara got up, her legs feeling stiff from kneeling for so long. She lit the candles at the altars of the rest of the Seven, then headed back to her rooms. 

When she opened the door to her rooms she was very surprised to see her lord husband there. 

“I thought you would be in godswood,” Ashara told him, coming in. Her lord husband always went to godswood when he wanted to reflect upon something. 

“I was,” Ned replied, looking to her with his clear grey eyes. 

“Did it help?” Ashara asked, sitting by him near the fireplace. 

“Somewhat,” Ned said, looking away. 

They sat in silence for some time. 

Ashara knew exactly what was bothering her lord husband, however, she was unsure of whether she should be the one to bring it up. _I would feel the same way if I were him._

“I still don’t know how I am going to look at her,” Ned said quietly, finally breaking the silence, “You know I haven’t seen her since the coronation. I still can’t believe…”

Ashara nodded – she knew exactly how Ned felt. _I felt just that on the gods forsaken night Arthur showed up to Starfall asking for a midwife._ More than half a decade had passed since, and yet she still could not believe he’d dare show before her eyes. _After shaming our house, our land, our Princess like that, he still had the gall to demand things of me._

“I’ve spoken to her about it too, you know,” Ned continued, “”I went willingly,” she told me, “We didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt, I didn’t want Brandon and father to die. They should not have come to the Red Keep.””

Ashara looked to Ned and the look on his face felt absolutely painful to her. 

“She told me I cannot hold Rhaegar responsible for his father’s deed,” Ned continued, “But it wasn’t Aerys that took her away, was it?”  
Ashara nodded and put her hand on Ned’s shoulder. The expression of raw pain on his face was too much for her to bear.

“She said she wanted us to be a happy family again, like in the old times – but how could we when Brandon and father were torn from us through this sheer selfish folly?” Ned asked. 

Ashara closed her eyes. _If not for this selfish folly, you and I, dear Ned, would be living in the little castle half way between Starfall and High Hermitage. You would complain about the heat and I would mock you as my “Northern flower”. Princess Elia would be happily living with her two children and my brother would be alive. As would be your brother and father._

Ashara knew Ned did not want to see his sister – and she too did not want to see her. But the woman was the Queen consort now, and it was hardly proper for them to deny her visit to her homeland. _Even if she is bringing along the bastard that took Aegon’s rightful place._

“Mayhaps she’d come to her senses,” Ashara offered, feebly – she did not believe it, not for a moment, but she did not want to let Ned know. 

“You do not know her the way I do – she is stubborn, and if she believes something to be a certain way she rarely changes her mind,” Ned told her then, “And even if she did – what use would this belated clarity be? Brandon and father are dead already, as are thousands of people.”

“Admitting the mistake could be the first step on the way to reconciliation,” Ashara said. _Not that I believe any reconciliation is possible in this case._

“Do you think I would not have given up anything to have the time when she was my beloved sister back? If I could I would have,” Ned said, looking grimly into the fire, “But, I’m afraid even my life would not be enough.”

“Gods seem to enjoy playing cruel tricks on us,” Ashara told him, “But I know that you will be able to face her – after all, it is our duty as hosts and I know that you have always done your duty.”

That much was true – Ned had always been the most dutiful man she’d ever met. In fact, the only time she could recall him acting less than dutifully towards his family was the day he married her. It is not that lord Rickard Stark had any concrete marital plans for his second son, but given the ambitious matches he’d made for his other two children, it was to be expected that he would look for one for Ned as well. 

As the second son he was not quite the dynastic prize that his older brother or his sister were, but it was entirely possible lord Rickard would have attempted to arrange a match between him and the sister of lord Manderly of White Harbor or, perhaps, the daughter of lord Dustin of Barrowtown. 

_But the fate brought us together at Harrenhall._

Ashara looked to the window – the sun was setting making the snow atop the towers of the castle shine pink, and red and orange – and sighed. As beautiful as the sights of the north could be her heart was still yearning for the warm waters of the Summer Sea and for the heat of Dornish desert. _If none of this would have happened, if we remained in Dorne, would he have been happier than I am here?_

“It is getting late, my lady,” Ned said, getting up from his chair, “We should both get some rest before we are to welcome the royal visitors here.”

She could see how uncomfortable he was upon saying these words, so she reached over and took his hand into hers. 

“Please stay,” she asked. 

He obliged her, of course, he always did. 

Lying next to her lord husband in bed later that night, Ashara thought about how lucky the two of them were to have found each other. Theirs was a marriage born out of love, born out of passion, and yet it had proven that it could grow, that it could become a foundation for a strong partnership. 

First rays of morning sun found them way too soon. One of the servants came into the rooms to announce that a rider from the royal retinue had arrived, stating that the royal guests should arrive in the next few hours. 

Ashara had spent the next few hours making sure everything was in order. She did not see Ned, and, she imagined, he might have wanted some time to himself. Around mid-day Ashara walked into the castle’s yard carrying the two year old Sansa in her arms, with Robb walking by her. Ned was already there, waiting. 

It was not long before the grand gates have opened and in came carriages and riders, most bearing red and black banners of the king. 

Queen Lyanna came out of one of the carriages, then looked around before stepping onto the ground. She was wearing a black and red dress of her husband’s house as well as a tall silver crown. 

A boy followed her out of the carriage – it took Ashara a moment to realize that that was prince Aemon. Try as she might, she could not see his father in his face at all. He looked like a Stark with his long face, his grey eyes, and his dark brown hair. 

“Ned,” queen Lyanna exclaimed upon seeing her brother as she walked over to him. 

“Your Grace,” Ned bowed. 

Once the greetings were done they accompanied queen Lyanna and prince Aemon to the Great Keep. On the way there, the queen kept telling Ned about how excited she was to see all those she knew as a girl. 

_And do you think they would like to see you?_ Ashara thought to herself, grimly, _After their fathers and husbands and brothers and sons have died for your selfish folly? How could you be so blind to not know that even Ned didn’t want to see you?_


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you considering it?” Ashara asked, looking to Ned, who was sitting at the table, head in hands. 

She had just been informed by her lord husband that his sister, the queen, came to Winterfell bearing a marriage proposal. 

“I don’t know if I should,” Ned replied after a pause, finally looking up, “I know you care for the girl due to the love you bear for her mother, but would it be the wisest thing to do? After all, her…status is still not quite certain, and Robb is the heir to Winterfell.”

Ashara sighed, sitting down by her husband’s side. _This was no easy decision._

King Rhaegar disinherited and sent prince Aegon away to be fostered with them, at Winterfel, until such time comes that he could take the Night’s Watch vows. He kept princess Rhaenys in King’s Landing, however, hoping to one day marry her to her half-brother, prince Aemon. 

Ashara knew just how much that must have hurt and enraged princess Elia. She had always been disgusted with the Targaryens’ incestual marriages, and never wanted that fate for her own children. _But Elia is in Sunspear now, leagues away from both her daughter and her son and with no power to do anything about their fates._

Ashara, however, was able to do something for Aegon and Rhaenys, it seemed. As Ashara learned from Ned, queen Lyanna was no more thrilled than princess Elia was about the prospect of her son marrying his half-sister. 

“I cannot have him marry _her_ daughter,” she’d apparently told Ned. 

King Rhaegar was not open to hearing her protests, however, as he insisted Aemon and Rhaenys must wed. Queen Lyanna had lost all hope of convincing him otherwise until less than a moon ago when she had learned that she was with child. 

“If I give him a daughter, then he could marry Aemon to her and there will be no need to keep this Dornish girl at court,” she explained to Ned. 

The Dornish girl, however, was still a royal princess, and, unfortunately for queen Lyanna she could not dispose of her quite that easily. So she had apparently come up with a plan that must have seemed quite politically shrewd to her. 

“We cannot send the girl back to Dorne to her mother for fear that she may be used by someone who would want to undermine Aemon’s rule,” she told Ned, “So I thought we should betroth her to Robb. She is a royal princess, and it would be an honor even for a head of a great house to have her as a wife. Besides, here in the North she would be safe – I know you would never harm a child – and so will be Aemon’s rule. After all, we, Starks, would never go against our own blood.”

As Ned recounted to Ashara queen Lyanna’s words she could not help but smirk. _If it were true that every Stark always looks out for the Starks, lord Rickard would still be the Warden of the North, Brandon would be married to Catelyn Stark and Ned and I would be living on the shores of the Summer Sear._  
Ashara understood Ned’s reluctance. After the rebellion was over he did not involve himself much with the situation in the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. Bringing a royal princess to their house – a daughter of the king’s first wife that he decided to set aside because of his sheer folly – would inevitably bring with it the level of political involvement that neither Ned, nor Ashara were comfortable with. 

_And yet can I leave my oldest friend’s, my princess’s daughter to her fate?_

Ashara had not been to King’s Landing since she was dismissed from Elia’s service as lady-in-waiting. _Well, “dismissed” does not quite do the situation justice._ Rather, king Aerys demanded that Elia sent away all her ladies, especially the Dornish ones, fearing that some of them could be spies. _Princess Elia did not have a choice if she wanted to save our lives._ But, from what she recalled about her years in princess Elia’s service, Rhaegar never took any interest in his daughter. 

_She must be such a lonely child,_ Ashara thought to herself. With her father so indifferent to Rhaenys, Ashara doubted that queen Lyanna, who was so very eager to send Rhaenys away, was anything but distant with the girl. Queen Rhaella, the one person who could provide some sort of parental love and comfort to Rhaenys, had died giving birth to her last child, Daenerys. 

_I must help her. For her sake – and for Elia’s._

“Perhaps we should agree to the betrothal,” Ashara said, looking at Ned. 

He did not answer, just looked to her intently, clearly waiting for the explanation. 

“I do not know your sister well, but from what little I know, Her Grace is quite stubborn. You were the one who told me that, as a child, whenever she wanted something she would do anything to get it. So, my lord, I can only guess how this situation shall play out. Her Grace will return to King’s Landing and announce her pregnancy to the king. Following that, she will bring up her plan to have Rhaenys married to Robb. The king might just prove amenable to it,” Ashara said. _I am certain he will,_ she thought. 

Princess Elia had confided in her before king Rhaegar’s obsession with a certain prophecy. 

“A dragon must have three heads,” princess Elia told Ashara once, “That’s what he’d tell me. He explained that there must be three children to be the three heads of the dragon.”

_He does have three now. But something tells me he would be all to eager to “start over” if he were to learn that queen Lyanna could, in fact, carry more children._

“And then, if and when the king will be receptive to Her Grace’s words, he would approach you with an offer, of course. I do not think we are in a position to refuse the hand of the king’s daughter,” Ashara continued her explanation. 

She could tell that Ned did not like hearing that from her, but that was the truth. _No one had ever rejected a royal match._

“And if she is unable to convince him?” Ned asked Ashara, looking to her with the sadness in his grey eyes that made Ashara’s heart clench. 

“All the better for us, I suppose,” Ashara told him with a light smile, but in her heart she already knew that she was so desperately hoping that Lyanna will be able to convince Rhaegar. 

_Perhaps having Rhaenys in my care will give Elia some kind of peace,_ Ashara hoped, realizing how unlikely that was. _If I was in her place there would be nothing that could console me._

“Very well,” Ned replied to Ashara, “I shall not speak against the match.”

Ashara’s heart leapt upon hearing those words. She knew that nothing was guaranteed, that it was still entirely possible that Rhaenys will have to marry Aemon. But for the first time in so many years she was feeling hopeful for her. 

On the eve a grand feast was hosted in the Great Hall for the royal guests. 

“Aegon and I are so excited for all the pies,” Robb told her when she came into his rooms to ensure that he was dressed and prepared for the feast. 

Ashara sighed, sitting on one of the large chairs in Robb’s room. 

“Sweetling, Aegon cannot attend,” she told him. 

There was a flash of surprise in Robb’s blue eyes. 

“But why? His brother has come to visit…” he started. 

“Aemon and Aegon are half-brothers, and Her Grace had said that she does not want to see Aegon at the feast,” Ashara explained patiently. 

“But that is so not fair!” Robb exclaimed, “What if he sits far away from Her Grace? She does not even need to see him. Mother, please.”

“It is not for me to decide,” Ashara said, looking to Robb with sadness. She wished she could defy the queen and sit Aegon with them at high table, but she knew her lord husband would never approve of such behavior. 

“Why is Her Grace doing this?” Robb asked her then, blue eyes wide and questioning. 

“I do not know, sweetling,” lie rolled easily off her lips. _Of course I know why._

“But I agree with you, it is not fair,” she told Robb, running her fingers through his curly hair, “So how about you ask Aegon what king of pies he wanted to have, and I’ll have them baked for him and brought to his rooms?”

“I think he would like that,” Robb told her after a short pause. 

“Now, sweetling, let’s brush you hair and head to the Great Hall,” Ashara said. 

The fest was going quite well if Ashara were to judge about its success by the faces of their royal guests and the royal retinue, however, whenever Ashara looked over to Ned, she could tell just how uncomfortable he was. 

The same look Ashara also noticed on the faces of the few Northern lords in attendance. She could not judge them – here they were breaking bread with the woman because of whose selfish folly a lot of them lost sons and fathers and brothers. 

Ashara admitted to herself that it was quite remarkable just how bold – or oblivious queen Lyanna truly was. _She cannot truly think that all these people were looking forward to her return – not after the have learned that she went willingly, and those they loved and cared for had died for nothing._

Ashara felt slight headache start in her temples and excused herself for a moment. She walked out of the Great Hall into the castle’s courtyard. The night has set upon Winterfell and making the snow on the ground look dark blue. 

_I suppose I could convince myself that this is as nice as living by the sea, if I tried hard enough,_ Ashara smirked to herself. If there was one thing the cold air was good at, it was calming down the headache. 

Ashara heard steps behind her, but didn’t turn around, thinking that it must have been one of the servants running to the kitchens. 

“You have been taking good care of my home, I see,” she suddenly heard queen Lyanna’s voice. Ashara immediately turned around. 

“You are too kind, Your Grace,” she immediately replied. 

“It is true – I have been walking around Winterfell all day today and everything here is so neat and clean. It was not like that when I was growing up – after my lady mother passed…well there was no one to occupy themselves with the womanly pursuits of keeping the castle clean.”

Ashara nodded along, not interrupting the queen. 

“I had little love for those tasks – and to be frank, I still do. If I could spend my days horse-riding and hawking, I would be a happy woman. But, it appears even the queen is not free to do what she wants,” there was a chagrined smile on Lyanna’s face. 

Ashara did not protest. She, too, quite enjoyed hawking and horse-riding and somehow managed to find time for both those two things and for everything Her Grace dubbed “womanly pursuits.”

“My brother appears to be quite happy with you,” Lyanna continued then, “He is a good man, and deserves happiness.”

 _And did you think of him, of his happiness when you chose to run away?_  
“I am very fortunate to have him, Your Grace,” Ashara replied in an even tone. 

“It saddens me – you and I are good-sisters and yet I feel like you bear no love for me,” Lyanna said. 

_And what should I love you for? For destroying your and Ned’s family? For ruining princess Elia’s life and staling away her children?_

“You are mistaken, Your Grace,” Ashara answered calmly, “And now if you excuse me, I shall return back to my lord husband’s side.”

She turned around and walked away, back to the Great Hall, not bothering to look if queen Lyanna followed her or remained in place. 

_You are mistaken, indeed, Your Grace – not only do I not feel any love for you, I would have ended you and your good-for-nothing husband right here and now if I could._


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks have passed since the arrival of the royal guests to Winterfell. During that time, Queen Lyanna made every effort to pretend that everything was the same as on the day she last left Winterfell six years ago – that there was no war, that thousands upon thousands of northmen did not die for King Rhaegar’s and her folly. _A vain attempt,_ Ashara noted upon seeing people at Winterfell interacting with the Queen, _And an impossible task – none of them want to play along with this farce._

On multiple occasions Ashara witnessed Queen Lyanna attempt to strike conversation with some visiting lords and ladies or even with household servants, but every time she was met with no more words than brief “yes, Your Grace” or “no, Your Grace.” Ashara noticed that conversations seemed to die the moment the Queen entered any room and everyone was suddenly remembering that there was some task that they needed to attend to immediately. 

Ashara was not the only one who noticed this, of course. 

“Lyanna came to me today complaining that even Old Nan did not want to talk to her,” Ned told her one evening as they were laying in bed in Ashara’s rooms. 

“Oh?” Ashara said, lifting up on one elbow and looking at Ned’s face. These information almost surprised Ashara – she knew Old Nan was like a mother to Ned and his siblings, especially after their own mother died. But she also knew that Old Nan’s two sons died in the Rebellion.

“She sounded quite distressed,” Ned explained, “And likely thought I could console her, to do something about this situation, but what can _I_ do? We both know why they act like this – and I cannot fault a single one of them. My sister is simply facing consequences of her own choices.”

Ashara nodded – hardly anything in this world could make the northmen welcome Queen Lyanna back with open arms again, and there was nothing Ned could do to force them. _And he would not try._

The next morning Ashara was sitting in her solar doing needlework with lady Sybelle Glover and lady Lyessa Flint. Despite being deeply pregnant lady Lyessa was in quite a good mood and was telling Ashara and lady Sybelle about a funny incident that happened with her husband on the hunt. 

“And then the bird jumps right into his face, and as he is stunned, escapes!” laughed Lady Lyessa as she finished her story. 

Ashara too started laughing, and even lady Sybelle, who tried her hardest to look horrified at lord Flint’s misfortune could not help but giggle behind her palm. 

Lady Sybelle and lady Lyessa have been Ashara’s companions for almost five years now, and she was very grateful to have met them. The beginning of their friendship was somewhat rough, as they, just like many other northerners were not too thrilled to have a southern - _a Dornish_ \- lady of Winterfell. With time, of course, they’ve come to accept her. _Well, most of them anyways._

 _I suppose I was not too thrilled about my new “subjects” either,_ Ashara thought to herself, remembering her first trip to Winterfell. The northern clothing was so odd and looked so ragged, that whether she encountered a peasant or a lord, they all looked like wildlings too her. With time Ashara warmed to the northerners and their peculiarities as well, but the first year was…complicated. 

Suddenly the doors to the solar opened, and in walked queen Lyanna. The lingering laughter in the room died momentarily as Ashara and her companions got up to greet the queen. She waived at them to sit, and they settled back into their seats. 

“Maria, please bring Her Grace an embroidery set,” Ashara asked one of the maids. 

“I have no love for this, you know,” queen Lyanna said, taking embroidery from the hands of the maid, “But seeing as there is absolutely nothing to do, and Ned left for Cerwyn, I decided to check on my good sister.”

_And there I hoped you have forgotten about me._

“We are very honored that you joined us, Your Grace,” Ashara offered. 

The room fell quiet then – a brief look at lady Sybelle and lady Lyessa’s faces told Ashara that they would rather be anywhere but here. Ashara felt the same way, but, unfortunately, there was no way of escaping the queen, at least for the moment. _Unless a fire breaks out in the great hall or in the tower,_ Ashara sighed. 

No words were exchanged as the four of them continued their needlework. The room was completely quiet save for crackling sound of firewood in the hearth, and the occasional coughs of one of the servingwomen. Realizing that it was probably impolite to let silence last this long Ashara took a deep breath and said. 

“Lady Sybelle, lady Lyessa and I were just talking about how the weather is getting warmer – which means the spring must be just around the corner. I have to admit, that makes me quite glad – it appears in my heart of hearts I do miss the hot weather of my homeland,” Ashara said finally. 

“I am not looking forward to spring,” queen Lyanna told her, lifting up her eyes from the needlework, “It barely snowed in King’s Landing this winter and I only now got to enjoy the proper chill and snow.”

Ashara nodded, thinking of a response, when Lyanna continued. 

“My son though likely cannot wait till the summer comes. He has been complaining to me about the cold ever since we arrived. I’m almost not sure how I birthed such a southern flower,” Lyanna let out a stifled laugh, “But me? Oh, I am very much enjoying my time here. Everything is just as I remember.”

_You are a terrible liar, Your Grace._

“And, to be candid with you, I am not looking forward to returning – King’s Landing gets too hot and humid in the summers, and there are so many things I would have to do. Who would have thought that if a ball is to happen in the Red Keep the queen herself needs to partake in organizing it?”

Ashara shook her head, trying her hardest to not laugh in the queen’s face. _Princess Elia would have known – and would have been able to do all that is required of a queen better than you – better than anyone,_ she thought bitterly, _Rhaegar is a fool… No matter, he did not deserve her anyways._

“And you know what is even worse?” Lyanna looked to Ashara, “I had hoped that as a queen I would not need to do things I do not like – yet here I am with the thrice damned needlework again and would probably have to do it again when I get to King’s Landing.”

“I am sorry to hear that, Your Grace,” Ashara said, feeling that if she were to allow queen Lyanna to complain about her unfortunate fate anymore she might try and strangle her, “What are the things you like to do?”

“Horse-riding,” queen Lyanna answered, without hesitation, “But king, my husband, does not let me do it very often – telling me he is worried for my safety.”

“But he is not here,” queen Lyanna continued after a brief pause, looking to Ashara once again, “And if I recall correctly Ned told me you were very good at horse-riding. How about we go on a horse-riding trip around Winterfell tomorrow?”

Ashara did not want to spend any more time with Lyanna that she absolutely had to, however, declining this invitation would have been impolite, so she said, “If that pleases Your Grace.”

“And you,” queen Lyanna looked to Ashara’s companions, “You two should come with us.”

Ashara could feel the tension in lady Sybelle and lady Lyessa’s voices as they accepted the invitation, as, just like Ashara, they could not decline. 

“It is settled then,” queen Lyanna said, as she put aside her embroidery, stretched and got up, “Needlework tires me out so quickly. I will see you tomorrow in the morning then.”

After the queen left no words were exchanged by Ashara, lady Sybelle and lady Lyessa about her, but the silence told Ashara everything she needed to know. 

In the morning Ashara had the most difficult time getting out of bed to get ready. She liked horse-riding, she could not deny that, but she mostly partook in the activity when hunting or hawking. _I should go hunting or hawking sometime soon,_ Ashara thought to herself. Ned got her the most wonderful hawks as a gift, but she hadn’t had a chance to hunt with them yet, as the winter was too cold for her, _As soon as the spring comes, Ned and I will go on a hunt._

As it turned out she was not the only one, since her maid informed her that both Lady Lyessa and Lady Sybelle were unwell, and, hence, could not join Ashara and queen Lyanna on their ride. 

_Would it be too obvious if I too was suddenly feeling unwell?_

Queen Lyanna was waiting for her by the stables, quite impatiently, next to her already saddled horse. 

“Lady Flint and Lady Glover apologize terribly,” Ashara started, “But they are both unwell, and, unfortunately, will not be able to join us on the trip.”

“That is fine,” queen Lyanna told her, paying more attention to the horse than to Ashara, “I should like to spend more time alone with my good-sister anyways.”

Ashara forced out a smile. They were not going on the trip alone, of course – a handful of Winterfell and royal soldiers, as well as ser Jonthor Darry of the Kingsguard were joining them. _Which means that ser Oswell Whent will stay to guard the prince._

Ashara was glad that king Rhaegar and queen Lyanna had more sense than allow her dearest brother accompany the queen on her journey to Winterfell. She was also glad that ser Barristan Selmy was not one of the knights guarding the royal guests. 

She did not like ser Barristan. This sentiment stemmed from the time when Ashara was a lady-in-waiting to princess Elia. During the Princess’s time on Dragonsotne, king Aerys would sometimes send ser Barristan to guard prince Rhaegar. And any time ser Barristan was on Dragonstone he spent quite some time staring at Ashara, and then, when caught, acted like he was not. 

Ashara remembered complaining to princess Elia and another one of the princess’s ladies, Alyna Allyrion, about it. 

“It is no wonder he is staring,” princess Elia told her then, “Let the Seven be my witnesses – you are the loveliest woman in all Seven Kingdoms.”

Ashara remembered blushing then, “I am afraid that would be you, my princess.”

“Nonsense,” princess Elia told her with a smile, but then became serious, “If he is bothering you, however, I shall speak with my lord husband and see that he would replace ser Barristan with another member of the Kingsguard.”

“There is no need, my princess,” Ashara replied then, “He has never even spoken to me, and I should be above being bothered by mere looks.”

As time went on, ser Barristan kept looking at her, but, luckily, never attempted to even speak with her. _Until that day at Harrenhall that he invited me to dance._ It was clear to her that inviting her to dance was not the only thing he wanted to tell her that day, but Ashara did not give him a chance – she was too preoccupied with exchanging looks with Ned. _Besides, no good could have come of anything he would have told me._

Ashara and queen Lyanna rode down the road, then into the filed. Queen Lyanna was ahead of her, clearly enjoying the trip. _Ned was right, it looks like she was born on a horse._ Suddenly, queen Lyanna stopped her horse on a small hill and Ashara followed the suit, looking ahead of her.   
In front of them stood Winterfell coated in snows and morning mist. Ashara did not quite love Winterfell, but even she had to admit that it looked quite organic in its environment. The castle on the shores of the Summer Sea that she often envisioned in her dreams would have looked oddly out of place here. But then again, so would Winterfell if it was located on the southern coast of Dorne. 

“I wish I could stay here,” queen Lyanna told her, wistfully. 

_And I wish I was back in Dorne, with Ned, and yet here we are._

“Surely you can come visit any time,” Ashara said. 

“I wish,” queen Lyanna said, bitterly, “But you would be surprised just how many tasks keep me chained to the capital.”

“I can only imagine,” Ashara replied. 

“And, as it turns out, even the queen cannot see her lord husband as often as she pleases – I swear, even lord Arryn gets more time with him than I do. Lady Lysa must feel quite abandoned – that is probably why she insists on trying to spend time with me. Ah, but I cannot spend another moment around her – her and the other ladies at court seem to be trying to bore me to death – there is nothing for us to even talk about.”

Ashara sighed – she could tell Her Grace did not quite get along with the ladies at her court, both by the queen’s disdain for “womenly” activities such as needlework and by the fact that she did not bring absolutely any ladies-in-waiting with her to Winterfell. _Having the right companions can be quite powerful tool for any queen or princess, and Her Grace is a fool to not understand that._

“It must be quite lonely for you then,” Ashara offered, trying her best to sound sympathetic. 

“It is – but I have Jon, and soon, hopefully…” queen Lyanna rested her hand on her stomach. 

Silence fell upon them, with Ashara trying to find the right words. 

“I did not want to be the queen, you know,” queen Lyanna told Ashara suddenly, looking into her face, “But I had to.”

“Had to?” Ashara asked, perplexed. Before the Rebellion Lyanna was not anywhere near the throne, so the conclusion that she “had” to be a queen was quite surprising. 

“Yes. Rhaegar said…” Lyanna started, then stopped herself, “The prophecy… You wouldn’t understand.”

 _Of course not, and nor would anyone who still retains even a shred of sanity._ There were a lot of things Ashara wanted to tell queen Lyanna – that both her and Rhaegar were fools, and that Rhaegar himself likely did not understand, or entirely made the prophecy up, that their actions, instead of saving the country, have brought it on the brink of collapse, that no “heroic” deed can wash the blood of thousands upon thousands of people off the king’s hands. But she knew that she couldn’t – that she shouldn’t – say any of these things. _Controlling one’s emotions is most important when dealing with courtly affiars,_ she recalled princess Elia tell her once. The princess had perfect composure and Ashara was not about to fail her.

“No, of course not, Your Grace,” Ashara replied in an even tone, “Shall we ride back to the road? I am afraid the guards might be looking for us.”


	4. Chapter 4

**289 A.C.**

Ashara sat at the desk in her solar staring at the parchment in front of her. She’d meant to finish this letter in the early afternoon, but the sun has long been set and she hadn’t written a single word. _How can I even hope to find words to start it?_

 _This is all in vain,_ Ashara thought, hiding her face in her hands, _No matter what I write, it will hurt her._ Ashara hated this feeling so powerless – Princess Elia was her friend, her mentor, the older sister that Ashara did not have. _And yet there is so little I can do to help her, when she needs it most._

Ashara missed the days when her and Princess Elia exchanged dozens of letters within a span of a few short months simply because they enjoyed talking with each other. However, these days even a single letter to the Princess presented an almost insurmountable challenge for Ashara.

She knew, of course, that she was not actually the person who was responsible for separating Princess Elia form her children, and yet she felt guilty – guilty that she was there to see Aegon grow up, to teach him to walk and talk, to watch him ride a horse for the first time, to see him smile and hear him laugh, while the Princess was robbed of all that. 

_And soon Rhaenys may be here._ Ashara shared her feelings with Ned who did his best to calm her, saying that Princess Elia would much rather have Aegon with her than in King’s Landing. The letters that Ashara received from her good-sister Alyna, Princess Elia’s cousin, as well as from the Princess’s own brothers echoed that sentiment. Rationally, Ashara understood that they were right, but in her heart of hearts she still felt guilty. 

_The Princess did so much for me – I owe her my life… I wish there was more I could do for her,_ Ashara thought, shifting in her chair. Ashara was certain that she owed her life to Princess Elia’s perceptiveness and shrewdness. When Prince Rhaegar suddenly disappeared without trace it did not take her long to guess what happened. 

“You should return to Dorne immediately,” Ashara remembered Princess Elia telling her when she summoned her late at night, a few weeks after the Prince’s disappearance. 

“You are dismissing me, Your Grace?” Ashara asked her then. She could still remember the cold grip of fear upon her heart at that moment – she thought she’d wronged Elia in some way. 

Ashara was planning to return to Dorne, but not that very instant – she was going to stay at Dragonstone at least until the Princess’s child was born and she had somewhat recovered from giving birth. _Besides, Ned told me he’d be returning from the Vale in half a year._

“Yes,” Princess Elia told her, “You will be safer that way.”

“Safer?” Ashara did not understand her. 

“Yes, safer,” Princess Elia replied in a quiet tone, “You are married to Eddard Stark now, and if my lord husband did what I think he did, I shall get you out of the my dear good-father’s reach as soon as I can. So while I am ordering you as your princess, I am also asking you as your friend – return to Dorne immediately.”  
Looking back, Ashara recalled that even after the Princess’s words she did not understand back then what exactly Princess Elia thought that Prince Rhaegar had done – so outrageous were his actions. 

_Princess Elia risked her life for me – I could never repay her._

Nonetheless, as hard as Ashara tried, no words came to her to write the letter to Princess Elia. _I suppose I’ll have to do this another day instead._

As she was already seated at her desk and prepared to write, Ashara penned a letter to her good-sister Alyna instead. Once that was done, Ashara got up from her desk and walked over to her rooms. 

Ashara walked into her bedroom and settled on one of the chairs near the fireplace. 

“Open the window to let some air into the room, please,” she told her maid, who immediately got up to fulfill her request. 

_It must have been so long since this window had been opened,_ Ashara thought to herself. 

It felt like spring had finally come to the north, as the weather improved remarkably in the past weeks. It was still too cold for Ashara’s taste, but now at least she could tolerate spending some time outside without wearing the heaviest wool and fur garbs that she could find. 

Ned seemed excited about the improvement of the weather too, as he told her he was eager to show her more of the North.

One of the places Ashara was eager to see was White Harbor – it was one of the bigger cities of Westeros and was located on the coast, and she had not seen the sea in such a long while. _It’s not the Summer Sea, of course, but this will have to do._

Ned also offered to take her to see the Wall. 

“It’s nothing like you’ve ever seen before,” he’d told her. 

“I’m afraid, my lord, my southern blood will not be able to handle a journey that far north even during midsummer days,” Ashara laughed then. 

“I will see to it that you are warm, my lady,” Ned smiled to her, with a soft look in his dark grey eyes. 

“You are too kind, my lord,” Ashara remembered telling him before she kissed him. 

They could not go to White Harbor until the royal guests leave, however. 

_As if I needed any more reason to want them gone,_ Ashara thought, as she settled on the bed. 

The morning brought an unexpected visitor – Benjen Stark, Ned’s brother, who was a member of the Night’s Watch had come to Winterfell. Though Ned kept correspondence with his brother, Benjen’s duties in the Night’s Watch prevented him from frequent visits – it had been a few years since Ashara last seen the man. 

When she saw him at the Great Hall seated by Ned, Ashara’s heart had dropped. She knew he was young – just twenty years old, and yet he looked like a man who lived a very long and hard life. He was thin – much thinner than she remembered, his face sharper and much more gaunt. There were already silver strands in his brown hair.

 _Is this what will happen to Aegon?_ Ashara wondered, as she walked to the table to sit on the other side of Ned. _Mother’s mercy._

Ashara knew she should not have been surprised – the life on the Wall was a very hard one, from what she had heard. Nonetheless, many people in the Watch have chosen that life. Others were sentenced to it for their crimes. _It appears Aegon’s crime must have been being born._

Queen Lyanna was sitting on the other side of Benjen Stark and seemed rather eager to talk to him. _The Seven must be smiling upon me today,_ Ashara thought to herself. In the past few weeks she had been rather tired of the Queen’s constant desire to seek out her company, so having someone at Winterfell whose attention Queen Lyanna desired more was a welcome respite. 

Nonetheless, it did not take Ashara very long to notice that Benjen Stark did not seem to keen on talking to his sister. Suddenly it occurred to her that the last time he must have seen her was right before Queen Lyanna ran off with Prince Rhaegar. 

By the end of the meal tension at the table was palpable. Ashara felt quite relieved when the midday meal was over and even considered claiming that she was ill in order to avoid the witnessing the same tension during dinner. She did resolve against it, however, as she did not want to leave Ned alone to deal with any situation that could arise. 

To Ashara’s surprise the dinner began quite peacefully – and would have ended that way if Queen Lyanna did not decide to complain about all the hard work that being a queen required. 

“Ah, I would have loved nothing more that to be able to stay here, at Winterfell, forever with the two of you like in the old times,” Queen Lyanna said looking first to Ned then to Benjen, “It is quite strange how life placed us all so far apart – you at the wall, Ned here at Winterfell, and me at King’s Landing.”

“Life?” Benjen asked then, “Do you really think it is life that put us where we are and not choices – ours and other people’s?”

“Well, I certainly did not chose to be the queen,” Lyanna told him then, “I _had_ to be the queen. And I’ll have you know that it is not an easy task. If you only knew how much time I have to spend…”

“Your Grace,” Benjen suddenly interrupted her. His voice sounded cold – Ashara had never heard him speak like that before. Something changed in his face too – a hint of laughter that always seemed to be present in his blue eyes suddenly disappeared. _I don’t think I’ve heard him call her “Your Grace” before._

“May we speak outside, in private,” Benjen continued. 

Queen Lyanna sat in her chair for a moment, clearly not knowing what to say. Nonetheless, as soon as Benjen got up from the table she followed suit. Benjen looked to Ned who nodded – Ashara could see her lord husband’s concern. 

She did not know what Benjen and Lyanna talked of that evening – but the next morning the royal carriage was hastily departing Winterfell, carrying away both Queen Lyanna and Prince Aemon. Ashara was quite pleased with the turn of events – their sudden departure meant that she does not have to suffer through keeping the Queen company any longer. 

_I suppose this is a benefit to being a black brother,_ she though to herself, _That you can say things none of us could ever hope to._

Benjen remained in Winterfell for another week after the Queen’s departure much to Robb and Aegon’s joy. The two of them really enjoyed Benjen’s stories, and were very eager to share their excitement with Ashara. 

“I can’t wait till I become a ranger for the Night’s Watch and see the haunted forest for myself,” Aegon told her. 

Ashara smiled at him then, not sure what to say. On one hand it was good that Benjen was telling Aegon about the exciting incidents of his service in the Night’s Watch, as telling Aegon the whole truth would certainly crush the boy’s spirit…But on the other hand he’ll have to find out sooner or later. 

_I suppose we could deal with that later,_ Ashara thought to herself, _He is still much too young._ Ashara knew he’d also still be too young when he joins the Night’s Watch. While she did not fully admit it to herself, there still appeared to be a hope inside her heart that Aegon will be spared that fate. But, given everything that happened, nothing short of a miracle would be able to stop that. 

About half a year after the departure of Queen Lyanna and Prince Aemon from Winterfell a raven arrived from King’s Landing bearing the news that Queen Lyanna had given birth to twins – the two girls were named Visenya and Naerys. 

The name choices struck Ashara as odd, as there had not been a Visenya in House Targaryen since the Conquest, and many whispered that was because of the bad luck associated with the name as _that_ Visenya was said to have dabbled in dark magic. Naerys too was a strange choice, given that the only Naerys Ashara could remember was the wife of Aegon the Unworthy. _That poor woman._

 _But then again, what else is could be expected of Rhaegar? He did name his half-Dornish daughter after the Conqueror’s wife that perished at Hellholt._

In the same letter Queen Lyanna informed Ned that, seeing as she birthed two daughters, King Rhaegar agreed to the match between Rhaenys and Robb. The news were a great relief to Ashara. 

“They do not intend to send Rhaenys to foster here until she is ten, however,” Ned told Ashara as soon as he’d read the letter. 

_Just one more year._

Robb took to the news of his impending engagement better than Ashara thought he might have. He only looked to Ashara and asked, “If I marry Aegon’s sister will he be my brother?”

“Yes, sweetling, he should be your good brother,” Ashara replied then, running her hand through his curly hair. 

“I’d like that,” Robb said with a smile. 

Robb’s words filled Ashara’s heart with sadness – the two boys were very close, just like brothers, but in happier circumstances they would have never grown up together. 

Later that night, Ashara went to her study – there was a letter she had to write. The words were not coming easy to her, even now, however, she had happier news to share, and she felt obligated to write the letter to Elia as soon as she could. 

_All I can hope for is that my princess can find solace in the fact that her beloved daughter would be here with me and not with her worthless father._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: 
> 
> \- I know that Rhaenyra's stillborn daughter was the "other" Visenya, but tiny history details are not Ashara's forte.
> 
> \- Next chapter will be from Sunspear, so for those who asked, we'll finally get Elia's perspective.


	5. Chapter 5

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven._

Elia took a deep, shaky breath as she submerged her hands into the cool waters of the basin. _I don’t need to count steps anymore,_ she reminded herself, and yet the habit – and the knowledge that there are seven steps from the bed to the basin, ten from the bed to the fireplace and thirteen to the window – still followed her. 

The habit was born right her return from King’s Landing to Dorne – months of stress, lack of sleep, and abuse at the hands of her dearest good-father damaged her already delicate health to such an extent that all she could remember from her first few months at home was pain. It was painful to walk, painful to sit, painful to eat and even sleep, and it was then that Elia came up with the idea of counting steps to wherever she needed to get to. _If you know how far you need to go, the journey immediately feels less daunting._

And while her body recovered, albeit not completely, her mind sometimes still took her to dark places she wished she’d never known about. _If only…_ she thought, then stopped herself. _No, I cannot let myself fall apart._

Elia splashed some cool water onto her face, allowing herself to be distracted by the feeling, and sat on the low chair by the basin. 

Throughout her time on Dragonstone and in King’s Landing all she wished for was to be back in Dorne, and she was certain that she would be happy when she arrived to Sunspear to see Doran and Oberyn again. And yet here she was, for almost five years now, and she’d almost forgotten what happiness feels like. _Gods seem to love their cruel jokes,_ she thought to herself, grimly. Being in Dorne, but separated from her children, was one of the cruelest she’d experienced yet. 

Winterfell was much farther away from Sunspear than King’s Landing, and yet Elia’s heart ached for Rhaenys much more than for Aegon, despite the fate that awaited him. _Ashara will do all she can to ensure he is safe and as happy as he could be, of that I had no doubt, but Rhaenys._ Rhaegar had already showed her many times how little he cared for his children and she did not trust him to change. _My poor sweet Rhaenys._

The door to her rooms opened and a maid came in quietly, with a somber look on her face. Elia was used to pitiful glances on Dragonstone and in King’s Landing, but seeing people in Sunspear look at her with pity in their eyes was not something that she was accustomed to and it hurt.

Pitiful glances were not the only thing about Dorne that changed since her last visit. Her homeland lost many people in the civil war caused by Rhaegar’s selfish, cruel folly, and the impact of that loss would be tangible for the years to come. 

_It is fitting for me to be here,_ Elia thought to herself. _Like me, my homeland is bruised and bloodied and humiliated. Yet our foes should beware – one day we will come for them, and they will pay._

Against her will her mind rushed to the first days after her arrival on the ship from King’s Landing. The physical pain she’d felt was nothing like she’d ever experienced before. Her brothers, worried that she had been poisoned, summoned maester Gulian, but, upon examining, her he concluded that the flare up was not inflicted by poison. 

“The Princess lived through a very stressful time,” she recalled hearing maester Gulian talking to Doran through the haze of pain, “And it seemed to have impacted her body.”

Elia was almost grateful for the pain – she’d felt so numb ever since she left the nursery in which Rhaenys and Aegon were sleeping, she might as well have been dead. _And pain means I am still alive._

There were many days since her return when she did not want to be. As she lay in bed in her dark room – she requested windows be blocked with heavy material as sunlight made her headache especially painful – her thoughts sometimes ventured to that possibility. And every times she chased those thoughts away. _No, I will not give them this satisfaction._

Besides, she was not ready to face her mother yet – not until she’s made sure her children were safe and restored to their birthright. _Mother, why did you have to leave so soon?_ Elia thought, _You’d hold me as I cried, soothe my pain, and counsel me with your wise words, you’d be my strength in this time of weakness…But you are gone. And I must find my own strength._

Looking back, Elia did not know exactly how many moons she spent locked away in her rooms, lying in her bed. Even as the sharpness of pain started to fade away she felt reluctant to get up, reluctant to do anything. It seemed both her body and her mind were giving up, as she suddenly found herself refusing both food and water. 

The news terrified her brothers, and the last thing she wanted was to see them worry, but neither Doran’s gentle reasoning or encouragement nor Oberyn’s promises that he will make all those who wronged her pay with their lives made her feel any different. 

_Those were dark times,_ Elia sighed, remembering, _But it is good Alyna visited me when she did – else I may still have been abed._

When the maid told her that her cousin and former lady-in-waiting Alyna Allyrion was visiting her from Starfall, Elia did not want to see her. She knew too well that Alyna must have received a worried letter from Doran and immediately rushed to Sunspear. _I could not handle her looking at me with pity too._

To Elia’s surprise, there was no pity in Alyna’s eyes – in fact she behaved no different towards Elia than when they were on Dragonstone. As if Elia had not just spent months upon months lying in the dark room – as if they still had important state matters to deal with. 

“I was wondering, Your Grace,” Elia recalled Alyna say as she sat by her bed, “About how you will bring the king to justice.”

The words confused Elia then. 

“What justice?” she asked. 

“Justice for what he did, of course,” Alyna replied, “He humiliated you, Your Grace, and our homeland too, and _stole_ your children. He made Aegon and Rhaenys pay for _his_ lust, for _his_ selfishness. I know you will never forgive that.”

“Hove you seen me?” Elia suddenly felt slight anger, “It seems my only choice is to leave justice to the Gods.”

“Seeing as he still breathes, the gods have no justice,” Alyna said shaking her head, “And if they cannot punish him, does it mean that such monstrous deed should go unpunished?”

It was as if something woke inside Elia. _No, it should not._

“But there is nothing I can do now – the war has bled Dorne dry, and our allies…” Elia replied after thinking for a moment. 

“Well then His Grace is fortunate. For now,” suddenly a slight smile appeared on Alyna’s face, “But by the look in your eyes I can tell he will not be fortunate forever.”

_No, he will not._

The conversation did not make Elia get out of bed the very same day, or even the very same week, but the seed was planted. Elia found herself thinking about her circumstances, and feeling angry with herself that she’d almost allowed herself to give up. 

_I am blood of Nymeria and no one shall humiliate me, steal my children and live._

But, it appeared, revenge would take a lot of patience, as at the moment a shaky peace was established in the realm and House Targaryen was supported by four out of seven great houses. _Very well, I shall wait. One day, a week, a year, a decade – I will not stop looking for my chance._

Doran and Oberyn were both delighted to see her feel better, and Elia remembered spending long hours talking to her brothers. They’ve talked about everything – including plans Elia started considering for making her husband pay for the wrongs he did. Doran supported Elia’s desire to wait out for the right moment, while Oberyn wanted to paint the ground red with Rhaegar’s blood immediately. Elia would be lying if she said that she did not want it too, but that was impossible – Rhaegar had Rhaenys with him at King’s Landing. 

He’s told Elia that Rhaenys was to remain in King’s Landing to be the wife of the future king Aemon. The thought of Rhaegar’s _bastard_ laying a hand on her daughter made anger rise up in Elia’s chest. As much as she was a bride, however, Rhaenys was also a hostage for Dorne’s good behavior, like Elia herself once was. _We cannot do anything to endanger her._

At the thought of any harm coming to his niece Oberyn acquiesced that their best course of action was to wait for the right moment to strike. 

_I hope he will not stumble upon another crazy prophecy,_ Elia thought to herself, concerned – a rational man would not harm his children, but by now she’s long known that Rhaegar was not rational. 

Even knowing of the current prophecy, Elia was concerned for Rhaenys still. 

“The dragon must have three heads,” Rhaegar told her when he tried to recreate the Conqueror’s trio through their children. _And when I could not give him a Visenya, he replaced me._

His new “wife” – his northern mistress – had only been able to give him one child, until now. The news have reached Sunspear that Lyanna Stark gave birth to twins – Visenya and Naerys. This scared Elia. _Now that he has his “three heads,” what shall he do with Rhaenys?_

 _Rhaenys…_ Elia had not seen her since the end of the war. 

If somebody told Elia how the rebellion would end, she’d never believed them. But then again, if someone told her a year or so before her marriage that there would be civil war because the crown prince abducted the daughter of lord paramount, she would not have believed that either. _And yet here we are._

She recalled Rhaegar’s return to the capital. It was a sunny day, and despite all the hurt, Elia was feeling hopeful. Not for their marriage of course, for any hope of that died with the laurel that Rhaegar placed into the Stark girl’s lap, but, at least, for the safety of her children. There were talks that Rhaegar and the rebels were able to reach an agreement, and her dearest good-father died just a fortnight ago on the Iron Throne. 

It was said that the servants found him in the morning sitting on the throne the same way that Maegor the Cruel was, bearing the same wounds. _A fitting death._

So now, with two threats to Aegon and Rhaenys gone, Elia recalled being in quite good mood when her husband summoned her to his solar to speak with her. 

She recalled walking into his chambers to find him standing by his desk. He looked different than she remembered – his face more gaunt and there was the glimmer in his eyes that made Elia think of Aerys - but then again, last she’d seen him was over a year ago. 

“I decided that for the benefit of the realm I shall sat aside our marriage,” he told her. 

“What?” was the only thing Elia could say. 

_Surely I must have misheard._

“To pacify the realm after the war, I shall take a new wife,” Rhaegar repeated, looking to her. 

Elia felt like there was not enough air in the room. _He would not dare laughing in the face of gods and men like that. High Septon will never grant him annulment – we have two children together. Surely he cannot be this foolish._

“And how would you ever “set aside” our marriage?” Elia found herself asking in the calmest tone she could manage, “You and I have two children.”

“We do,” Rhaegar nodded, “But I have already spoken with the High Septon and he agreed. Elia, this is not an annulment so Rhaenys and Aegon shall keep their titles.”

 _How generous of you,_ Elia thought, trying hard to contain herself, _Any trueborn child of mine would have been a Prince or a Princess._

“And you will be free to take your northern mistress for a wife?” Elia asked, looking Rhaegar in the face. 

“Yes – that shall tie the rebel houses to house Targaryen and ensure peace.”

“And you are doing it just for that?” Elia asked, taking a step to Rhaegar. 

“I…it does not concern you,” Rhaegar’s voice became steely, “All I need you to do is to speak to High Septon with me on the morrow, he should help us set aside the marriage then. Then you shall be free to depart for Dorne.”

“With Aegon and Rhaenys?” Elia asked, before her lord husband had a chance to change the subject. 

There was a pause. 

“No,” Rhaegar shifted uncomfortably, “Rhaenys is to remain here to become Aemon’s wife when they both come of age. And Aegon…I’m sending him to Winterfell to be fostered there, with lord Eddard Stark. He shall join the Night’s Watch upon his twelfth birthday.”

The rooms suddenly went dark before Elia’s eyes. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” she spat out. 

“If Aegon and Aemon are both here, I am afraid that might cause another unrest in the future,” Rhaegar told her, “I need to make sure the Prince who was Promised is on the Iron Throne.”

_Of course, the prophecy._

“So is that all they were to you – Aegon and Rhaenys – means to achieve some nebulous goal of a long-forgotten prophecy?” Elia looked at Rhaegar feeling her cheeks flush with rage. She wished she could claw at his face and tear his hair out, but she had to restrain herself. 

“No – but the prophecy is more important than my desires,” Rhaegar told her. 

“This war was all about your desires, Your Grace. You are responsible for deaths of thousands upon thousands of people and for what? Because you wanted to fuck some northern whore? It must be a lot of consolations for those who died in the war that at least the king’s cock is happy now,” Elia said looking Rhaegar straight in the eye, “But you don’t care, do you? Of course not. People and their lives are nothing to you, when measured against your lust.”

“Elia!” Rhaegar raised his voice, but she was not going to stop.  
“And tomorrow you want me to go with you to High Septon and do what exactly – say that I _accept_ this humiliation? That I am glad for you? Tell me, husband.”

“You do not have a choice,” Rhaegar told her then, finally meeting her gaze, “If you refuse then two things happen – first, one of my loyal men will claim to be the father of Aegon, and, second, since you were here the night my father died, I am sure that it would not be too difficult to find a servant or two who would agree that the Red Viper’s sister dabbles in the same poisoners art as her brother. You will be entitled to trial by combat on each charge, of course, but it is unlike that fate will smile upon you both times. ”

Elia took a deep breath, trying to calm down. It was clear her husband did not come up with this plan, as he was not astute enough for this. _That bastard._

Nonetheless, in the face of this new information Elia had to tread carefully. 

“Very well,” she said finally.

“See, Elia I knew you’d see reason,” Rhaegar told her, “There is no need for us to part on bad terms.”

“Am I free to remarry?” Elia asked, suddenly. Another marriage was as far away fom her mind as possible, and yet she could not explain why that was the question she wanted to ask. 

“Remarry?” Rhaegar sounded puzzled, as if he had not thought about that, “If you so choose and there is someone…willing.”

The way he said “willing” made Elia regret she did not learn the poisoner’s art from Oberyn. _How noble of you husband, dearest – first you leave me humiliated, broken and abandoned, and then you judge me for being this things._

“It is time for you to go,” Rhaegar told her then, “We shall be speaking with the High Septon on the morrow and you will be departing for Dorne this week.”

“Wait, husband, before I go, have one last drink with me,” Elia said, pointing to the bottle of wine on the table, “I imagine this will be out last opportunity.”

“Very well,” Rhaegar agreed reluctantly, and poured the wine into two goblets. 

“I shall like to make a toast,” Elia said, taking her cup. Rhaegar looked at her expectantly and she continued, “I wanted to wish you that gods reward your loyalty and devotion like you rewarded mine, and that they are as merciful to you as you were to our children.”

The marriage was “set aside” the next morning and, as expected, the rebels accepted the terms. It surprised Elia how quickly the people known for their honor, like Jon Arryn, accepted the king’s desire to replace one queen with another on a whim, but after spending years at court Elia already knew how cheap honor was. 

The other kingdoms reluctantly accepted the king’s decision as well. While it was unpopular, the country was tired of bloodshed and took its chance for peace. At first Elia thought about reaching out to her allies – but most of them had been bled dry by the war, and did not have any resources to spare. _We have to strike only when we can win._

The few days before she departed for Dorne were extremely hard on Elia – even the walls at King’s Landing had eyes and ears and the last thing she wanted was to have people talk about how the Princess of Dorne wailed and cried upon being left by her husband. Seeing Aegon and Rhaenys was hard too – she did not know how she could ever leave them. Part of her was grateful that Aegon was still a babe and did not understand, but she had to explain everything to Rhaenys. 

“Why do you have to leave?” Rhaenys asked her the night before Elia’s departure. 

“Your father ordered so,” Elia answered, as she was slowly caressing Rhaenys’s hair. 

“Why would he do that?” Rhaenys’s big dark eyes looked very sad in the candlelight. 

“He decided so, sweetling.”

“Will you visit me?” Rhaenys asked Elia, holding her sleeve, “I would like you to see Balreion when he grows into a dragon.”

“If you father allows it, I would love to,” Elia felt tears coming up to her eyes, and had to force herself to breathe slowly. 

“If he doesn’t, when Balerion is grown I will fly on him to Sunspear to see you,” Rhaenys told her earnestly, making Elia smile, “I promise.”

“Very well, sweetling, I will wait for you then,” Elia kissed Rhaenys’s brow. 

“Mother, will I be alone?” Rhaenys asked after a short pause, “Father does not love me anymore – he hasn’t even seen me after he’s come back, and you and Aegon will be gone soon.”

Elia felt herself get angry again. _I’d strangle him with my bare hands if I could._

“Of course not, sweetling. Your father loves you very much, but he has been very busy. And, besides, you will always have your friends around, and Balerion too,” Elia replied, softly, hearing her voice break. 

Rhaenys fell asleep in her arms that night, and Elia did not let go of her until in the morning the maid came for her saying that her things were already loaded on the ship and that it was time to go. 

“Keep her safe for me, would you?” Elia told Balerion as she gently touched his fur. 

The ten steps out of Rhaenys’s room were the hardest steps Elia ever had to take. If Elia closed her eyes she could still remember her daughter’s furrowed brow as she slept and the way she was clutching the blanket. The memory was painful – but it also helped Elia find strength. 

A sudden knock on the door took Elia out of her thoughts. 

“Your Grace, a letter from Winterfell,” the maid said, handing Elia the letter bearing Ashara’s seal. 

Her friend and former lady-in-waiting wrote to her every other month, and Elia kept all her letters to read and reread all the things about Aegon. 

While Elia did not think she would be at first, she found that she was grateful that Aegon was sent to Winterfell – while it was so very far away from Dorne, she was calm knowing that at least her son will be safe under Ashara’s watchful eye. 

In the letter Ashara told Elia of Aegon’s successes in horse-riding, how everyone at Winterfell marveled at a child so young being so good with a horse. The news made Elia feel proud. Ashara was also telling her of the close camaraderie between Robb and Aegon, which made Elia happy too – she was so scared that her children would be alone. 

In her usual manner, Ashara left the biggest news for last. Elia’s heart leapt with joy for her friend when she’d learned that Ashara was pregnant with her third child. 

As she got to the end of the letter, Elia found herself spinning, and she had to grip at the paper not to drop it. _Rhaegar agreed to marry Rhaenys to Robb._

The thought of Rhaenys at Winterfell, safely away from her father made Elia feel relieved. _And if Rhaenys is out of their hands – that would be our chance,_ she thought to herself, getting up from the chair – she needed to find Doran. 

As she was walking through the galleries of the palace, Elia though that she should write to Alyna to have her come back from Starfall immediately. Earlier Elia was reluctant to ask her to come visit, seeing as that would be taking her away from her one-year-old son, Edric, but now… _I need her here._

 _It is too early to relax, of course,_ Elia tried to temper her excitement, _The engagement is still a year away, but… I cannot believe that even Rhaegar could be this stupid._

She found Doran sitting on terrace, drinking tea, with a cyvasse board in front of him. 

“I missed seeing this look on your face,” he told her as soon as he saw her, “Sit with me – we have a lot to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: 
> 
> \- So, finally the first Elia PoV chapter :) 
> 
> \- The next one will also be Elia PoV.
> 
> \- Rhaegar doesn’t even realize how much he messed up.  
> Also if he thinks that no one will want to marry Elia...well he is just flat out wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Spring arrived suddenly, bringing rains. Elia always loved spring, and as a child Oberyn and her would spend hours upon hours running around and playing in the warm rain, to the horror of Elia’s maids who feared that being outside in such a weather would damage Elia’s already delicate health. 

_Amusing that no one thought that my marriage to dearest Rhaegar would be detrimental to my health,_ Elia thought bitterly, as she settled next to the window overlooking the garden. It had been raining for two days straight and dark grey clouds hung low above Sunspear, and yet even the bleakest day in Sunspear seemed more cheerful than the sunniest day on Dragonstone. 

_Not that there were that many sunny days,_ Elia remembered. As difficult as her current situation was, one thing she was grateful for was not having to live on Dragonstone anymore. And yet she’d return to Dragonstone in a heartbeat, even if she was not allowed to see Dorne anymore, if that meant Rhaenys and Aegon could be with her and safe. 

In the past weeks Elia and Doran have spent a lot of time together discussing what needed to be done. They were in agreement, of course, that no actions could be taken openly against the crown until Rhaenys arrives at Winterfell, but there were some things that had to be done as soon as possible. One such things was finding allies. 

_And, luckily, I know exactly where to start looking for them._

Elia was very grateful to her mother for teaching her about the importance of building, maintain and cultivating the relationship with other noble houses. 

“You can never have too many allies,” Elia recalled Princess Loreza tell her. 

_Oh, mother, I miss you so. How I wish you were here to guide me._

When Elia was still a Crown Princess, she would spend multiple hours every day with her companions writing and answering letters from different lords and ladies. Now as a Princess of Dorne she received significantly less correspondence, but she was certain she could rely on most of those writing to her to support her cause. 

_It is a blessing truly, that fewer people write to me now – after all, there are only so many letters I could answer by myself in a day._

Elia missed having her lady companions with her – she dismissed all of them during the rebellion, when King Aerys summoned her to King’s Landing from Dragonstone. She knew just how dangerous being in the vicinity of her dearest good father was, and she could not bear to subject her ladies to that danger.

After she returned from King’s Landing to Dorne, she had no desire for anyone’s companionship, as the sickness consumed her mind and body. Now that she was better, however, she was still reluctant to attempt to invite her former lady companions back. 

Ashara Dayne, Alyna Allyrion and Nymella Toland were all married now and had children, and Elia could not bear the thought of taking them away from their families. Elaena Velaryon and Alysanne Hightower were not members of houses sworn to Sunspear and it would have been unusual for her to have them as lady companions. And Aelinor Sunglass… Elia felt rage rise in her chest – thinking of Aelinor’s fate still made her furious. 

Elia was not completely alone, however – in the recent years she’d found herself growing close to Ellaria Sand, Oberyn’s paramour and lord Uller’s natural daughter. It made Elia glad that Oberyn appeared to be completely smitten with Ellaria, the way she had never seen him be before, because Elia was not ready to part with her newfound friend. 

_If the two of them were to part, I shall ask Ellaria to remain in Sunspear as my companion,_ Elia thought to herself once. 

But, luckily it did not appear that that would happen – it was obvious to anyone who saw them that Oberyn and Ellaria were very much in love. Elia’s heart filled with joy for her brother any time she observed Oberyn and Ellaria with their two daughters, Elia and Obella. 

In the five years she’d been back in Sunspear, Elia had seen precious little of Doran’s wife Mellario, as she took every opportunity to visit her hometown of Norvos – it appeared that even after a decade she still could not quite get used to Dorne. Elia could not blame her – having lived away from Dorne she knew just how difficult it was to adapt to different culture and customs. She did hope Doran and Mellario could reconcile - she remembered just how happy her brother was when he first married Mellario. 

The hour was getting late, and Elia settled into her bed to rest, but try as she might, sleep did not come to her. As soon as she closed her eyes, all she could see was Aegon and Rhaenys’s faces, looking at her with sadness in their eyes. Elia sat up in bed breathing heavily. 

_They probably look so different now,_ she suddenly thought, sadness seizing her heart. Elia tried to breath slowly to calm herself, but the tears have already started welling in the corners of her eyes. _They grew up and I did not even see them._

 _This is all Rhaegar’s fault,_ Elia thought, feeling sadness slowly turn to rage, _And he will pay for stealing these precious moments away from us._

Elia did not sleep well – she tossed and turned all night, haunted by nightmares she could not recall when she awoke. In the morning she chose to take a long bath, hoping that would help her relax after a restless night. 

Elia was enjoying the warm waters, as her maid Becca was brushing her hair, when another servingwoman, Hildy, came in to tell her that lady Alyna Allyrion arrived to Sunspear. 

“Tell lady Allyrion I shall see her in my solar within the hour,” Elia told Hildy. 

Elia wanted to see her cousin right away, and she found herself pacing impatiently in her solar as she waited for Alyna. 

The door opened and in came Alyna Allyrion, wearing a traveling dress in deep red color, her long dark brown hair braided away from her face. 

Elia crossed the room and gave her cousin a long, warm hug. 

“I’m sorry, my princess,” Alyna told her, “I didn’t get the chance to change from the road.”

“Do not apologize,” Elia replied, “It is my fault you had no time – I wanted to see you right away.”

“It is good to be back at your side,” Alyna smiled, as the two of them settled at the table that was set for the morning meal. 

“I missed this,” Elia admitted, looking at Alyna. 

Silence fell over Elia’s solar momentarily, but it was a comfortable silence. 

“How is Alrick?” Elia asked as she picked up her cup of tea, “And your son?”

“They are both well,” Alyna answered, “I never realized just how quickly children grow – it seemed Edric was born just yesterday, but there he is - already walking and learning to talk.”

Elia smiled, feeling sadness rise in her chest yet again. _How I wish I was there to see Aegon learn to walk and talk._

“As for Alrick – he is well, as I sad, but misses Ashara a lot – it’s been five years since he’d last seen her.”

_It’s been almost seven since I had seen her._

“She writes to us a lot, luckily,” Alyna added, “And it appears she is quite happy in the North.”

“I got that impression too,” Elia agreed, remembering Ashara’s letters, “And I was quite surprised – you do remember how much she hates the cold? I am very happy for her, however.”

“That lord husband of hers must be keeping her warm,” Alyna half-smiled. 

“Lady Alyna!” Elia exclaimed, pretending to look appalled at the insinuation. 

“Forgive me, my princess,” Alyna’s face looked serious, but Elia could see laughter in her dark green eyes, “I mustn’t have allowed lady Elaena influence me so.”

Elia and Alyna looked at each other for a moment longer, before both burst out laughing. Once again, Elia thought about how much she missed her companions – there were many times in the recent months when she would have really appreciated the presence of quick-witted and sharp-tongued Elaena Velaryon by her side. _Even if Elaena never shied away from making bawdy remarks._

When they stopped laughing, Alyna suddenly grew serious.

“Have you received letters from…” she asked. 

“Yes,” Elia told her before Alyna could finish her question, “She cannot write me often, but I received letters from her.”

“How is she?”

“She tells me she is well,” Elia smiled sadly, “But she’d tell me just that in any case. My brave little girl…”

She thought she would have to fight back tears, but to her surprise her eyes remained dry. _I must have cried out the last of them,_ Elia thought, bitterly. 

Alyna looked Elia in the eye for a moment, before she spoke, “I know you have called me here for a reason, my princess. Tell me what needs to be done, and I swear I’ll do whatever you ask of me.”

“I did,” Elia nodded, “And we shall speak of it, but not just yet. We will speak of it when the time comes.”

Alyna did not insist. 

The next morning Elia and Alyna departed Sunspear for the Water Gardens. Elia wanted to go to the Water Gardens for the longest while, but she did not want to go by herself. Alyna’s arrival was the perfect excuse. _Besides, she will get to see Allyria._

Ashara’s younger sister Allyria was a companion to Elia’s niece, Arianne, and was brought up alongside her in the Water Gardens. 

Elia’s did not realize how much she’d missed the Water Gardens until she saw it’s the green of its blood orange groves and the blue of its pools and fountains. _Oh, what I would give to have Rhaenys and Aegon grow up here._

Seeing her niece and the other children play in the pools and fountains Elia could almost imagine her children play alongside them. Rhaenys’s black curls would become completely unruly from water and Aegon would sit on the side of the pool until someone persuaded him to get into water – Ashara wrote to her that Aegon did not like to swim. 

Elia and Alyna spent all day walking through the blood orange groves. _Just like in our childhood,_ Elia found herself smiling. In the evening, as the sun began to set the two of them settled on a granite bench by one of the larger pools. 

As they sat, Elia pondered how she was going to tell Alyna what needed to be said. _I suppose there is no easy way._

“Remember a few years ago you asked me a question,” she began, as Alyna looked at her attentively, “About how I was going to bring Rhaegar to justice.”

Alyna nodded. 

“I have been thinking about it for the longest while – but up until recently it appeared that there was nothing we could do without endangering Rhaenys… Until recently.”  
“What changed?” Alyna wondered. 

“I have received a letter from Ashara – Rhaegar decided to betroth Rhaenys to Robb Stark. He will be sending her to Winterfell shortly.”

Elia could see by the look on Alyna’s face that her cousin was thinking through the possibilities. 

“That was a…miscalculation on his part,” Alyna said finally. 

_To put it gently._

“Doran and I came up with a plan – and I need your help in executing it. I must warn you, however – it is treasonous.”

“I was hoping it would be,” Alyna smirked. 

“Very well,” Elia smiled at her, “So, here is what we shall do…”

Elia and Doran have developed quite an elaborate plan, so by the time she was done telling Alyna the details the sun had long set, and the moon and stars were shining brightly in the skies, making the water in the pools look silver. 

“I see,” Alyna said when Elia finished talking, “I must admit, this sounds quite daring – but that just might be why it would work.”

“We are working out the details, of course, seeing that it will be some time before it can be executed – but some things need to be done as soon as possible.”

“And you need my help with that.” Alyna guessed. 

“Yes,” Elia told her, looking at Alyna, “I need you to go to Oldtown. I need assurances from house Hightower that our cause has their support – you can see why that would be a necessary step,” 

“Very well, I shall go to Oldtown then,” Alyna agreed easily, “But I thought you and lord Baelor Hightower still exchanged letters regularly.”

“We do, but there are some words I would not trust the paper – but I would trust you,” Elia said as she leaned close to Alyna’s ear and whispered the words her cousin would need to repeat, “Make sure you remember them.”

“You should not worry – this I will not forget,” Alyna said with an expression of amusement on her face. 

“There is one more thing I need – Alyna, I need you to promise me not to tell anyone of our plan yet – not your husband, not your mother, not even Ashara,” Elia reached over and took Alyna’s hand, “It is important.”

“The secret is safe with me,” Alyna told her, then paused, “But I’m afraid Alrick will be able to figure it out once he learns of Rhaenys’s betrothal and that I went to Oldtown right after seeing you.”

“Then we will make sure he does not learn of Rhaenys’s betrothal before we are ready to reveal the plan,” Elia said, realizing that Alyna was right – Alrick’s intelligence and perceptiveness were truly remarkable. _He’ll know if he learns of betrothal._

“When would you like me to go?” Alyna asked. 

“I _need_ you to go as soon as possible, but I do not _want_ you to go,” Elia told her, “I miss your company, when you are away.”

“And I miss you, my princess,” Alyna replied. 

They continued sitting in silence, listening to the quiet rustling of leaves in blood orange groves and the murmur of water in the pools and fountains. 

“I miss the time in our childhood, when we’d spend the entire day splashing in the pools here,” Alyna said suddenly. 

“I do too,” admitted Elia. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, “How about we do that now?”

“Are you suggesting we’d get into the pools?” Alyna asked, sounding hesitant. 

“Yes,” Elia replied, “There is no one here, but you and I, so no one will see us. And I do miss swimming so.”

Alyna hesitated for a moment longer before she smiled and nodded. 

The waters of the pool were cool at night, and it took Elia a few seconds to get used to the temperature. She submerged her head under water for a moment, allowing her hair to get wet. As she came up to the surface, Elia took a deep breath. In the past years it felt like the heaviest of weights was on her shoulders – and even more so in the recent weeks, seeing as she was about to start on a dangerous and difficult path. However now, floating in the waters of the pool, she suddenly felt light – she suddenly felt hopeful. 

_Perhaps all will be well for us in the end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: 
> 
> \- So, Elia had started on her plan - it was purposeful that there is no detailed description of what she will attempt, but tags for this fic are definitely a hint. We will learn as the fic progresses all the details of the plan, I promise. 
> 
> \- For the next chapter or two we are off to Winterfell yet again. 
> 
> \- After that will be an Oldtown chapter ~~for which I still have not decided if Alyna or Alysanne Hightower will be the PoV character.~~


	7. Chapter 7

Ashara sat up on the bed and stretched her arms, yawning. Suddenly she felt a cramp in her right side and couldn’t stop herself from letting out a pained gasp. 

“Are you unwell, my lady?” Ned asked in a concerned voice sitting up beside her. 

“All is well, worry not, my lord,” Ashara replied with a slight smile, which she hoped would ease his worries, “Just a momentary discomfort.”

“Shall I call for maester Luwin?” Ned’s brow remained furrowed and there was still concern in his voice. 

“There is no need to bother him at this hour,” Ashara took Ned’s hand into hers and squeezed gently, “I promise you, my love, there is nothing to worry about.”

Ned nodded – Ashara could see he was not quite convinced, but he knew better than to continue insisting. As he was settling back onto the pillows, Ashara looked around the room and a few folded blankets resting on a low table by the window. 

“Do you need something, my love?” Ned asked as he saw her try to get off bed. 

“I would like another one of those blankets,” Ashara explained, “This spring is too cold my liking.”

“I will get it for you then,” Ned said, as he started getting up. 

“No,” Ashara insisted, “I am pregnant, not mortally wounded. I can do this myself.”

 _He is always like this when I am with child,_ Ashara thought, as she walked across the room. Ned, her serious, stern and stoic Ned, became quite a mother hen as soon as he learned of her pregnancy. _He was behaving just like this the last time too._

During her pregnancy with Sansa Ashara wondered if it may have been guilt – after all, he was not there for her during her entire pregnancy with Robb. _But, seeing as it is the same now, perhaps that is just how he is._

Once Ashara got the blanket she returned to bed and settled by Ned’s side, resting her head on his chest. She knew she could not sleep like that all night, as it would soon get uncomfortable, but both her and Ned enjoyed laying together like this, at least for a bit. 

As it turned out the second blanket was just what Ashara needed. The spring may have come to the North, but it had brought with itself the spring snows, which. To Ashara those snows seemed to be the same as the winter snows, but everyone in Winterfell seemed to believe that they were somehow _warmer._ _I suppose there are some things I will never understand._

“When shall we go to White Harbor?” Ashara asked, lifting her head up to look at Ned. 

“I was thinking you might want to go after you had given birth,” Ned told her then. 

“I would much rather go now – I am not too far along, and who knows if maester Luwin will insist on bedrest after childbirth. By then it might be next year already, and I do not want to wait that long,” Ashara said ardently. _And Seven forbid the winter starts again._

“Very well,” Ned smiled at her, “We will go as soon as possible can. I would not want my lady wife feeling like she is stuck at Winterfell.”

“I’m sure Robb and Sansa and Aegon will be delighted to take the trip,” Ashara told Ned, suddenly catching herself at how natural it felt to include Aegon when talking about her children as if she were his mother. 

Guilt and sadness seized Ashara’s heart - she tried her best to love Aegon like a mother would. _But he has never known his real mother’s love,_ she thought. _Damn Rhaegar, I hope he rots in Seven Hells._

“What is wrong, my love?” Ned asked her, “You are suddenly quiet.”

“I was just thinking about the work that needs to be done on the fifth and sixths floors of the Keep,” Ashara was surprised yet grateful at how easy the lie came to her – after all, she was not ready to share her thought with Ned, “After all, Princess Rhaenys will be arriving come new year. I am sure Her Grace – and her retinue – would need quite a bit of space.”

“Ah,” Ned said, “Are you concerned they will send your brother as her sworn shield?”

The thought made Ashara smile grimly. 

“No, I am not,” Ashara shook her head, “Arthur is the best knight of the Kingsguard, why would Rhaegar waste him on a daughter he does not even want anymore? Besides, I have told you before that Arthur is Rhaegar’s close friend and confidant. I cannot see the king parting with him anytime soon.”

 _I am also not worried that Rhaeger would think to send ser Barristan Selmy – after all his skill is only second to my brother’s._

“I think it would be one of the newer members,” Ashara added after a pause, “Mayhaps, even ser Jaime Lannister.”

She could see Ned frown – he bore no love for house Lannister and Ashara knew that well. From what little Ashara had heard and seen of lord Tywin Lannister, she understood Ned’s distaste. Ashara did not mind ser Jaime, however – during the time she’d spent on Dragonstone he had not done anything to deserve her ire. 

“I’m hoping not,” Ned said, then added, “But enough of this talk – the hour is getting late and you should rest.”

“I will dream of our little girl then,” Ashara answered with a smile, shifting onto a pillow. 

“You think we’ll have a daughter?” Ned asked after a short pause. 

“Yes,” Ashara replied. She could not explain it, but somehow she felt certain that the child she was carrying was a girl. 

“I should like another daughter,” Ned smiled at her softly kissing her brow.

Ashara could not help but smile in response. She hoped that this would not be their last child together – after all, they were both young and healthy. _And our children would be glad to have more siblings._

Ashara recalled the Robb and Sansa’s excited reaction to her news. Robb, of course, told her that he wanted a little brother, while Sansa wished for a younger sister. _I hope I will have a daughter._ Ashara thought. After all, Robb had Aegon by his side - _at least for the next five years_ \- while Sansa was alone. 

_I should remember to speak with Ned – in a year or two it would be good time to seek out companions for Sansa, girls her own age._ Surprisingly for Ashara, a noble-born girl having lady companions was significantly more rare here in the North, than in the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. _And while it may be somewhat unusual here, it would be good for her._

Ashara closed her eyes, once again returning to the image of their big and happy future family, and suddenly realized that the second daughter she was imagining had distinctly Stark features. That surprised her, seeing that Robb and Sansa both favored her family rather than Ned’s. Both Ashara’s children had black curly hair, vivid deep blue eyes, and were said to be tall for their age. 

_It appears that none of the children inherited violet eyes,_ Ashara mused, remembering Alrick’s letter in which he mentioned that Edric eyes were also dark blue. _Maybe that is for the best._

Ashara sat up, leaning on one elbow and looked at her sleeping lord husband. The sleep was not coming to her, and she decided to sneak into her study to read, as reading always put her to sleep. _Especially if it is that history book._

As she walked quietly through the room and then closed the door behind herself softly, as to not make a single sound, she could not stop herself from letting out a small giggle. _Oh Seven, I am just like Alyna now – sneaking in the night, all to read a book._

Ashara recalled a night long ago in Sunspear, when her and Princess Elia followed Alyna at night after she snuck out from the Princess’s room where all three of them were sleeping. That was the fifth night in the row she’d done so, and Ashara and Elia were feeling quite curios about her midnight rendezvous. As it turned out, to Ashara and Princess Elia’s disappointment, Alyna was simply going to the palace’s library to read at night. 

_I do not know how she managed to not fall asleep right there, in the library,_ Ashara thought, as she made her way to her study. The room was dimly lit by the remains of fire in the hearth, and Ashara lit up a few candles on her table to help her see better. 

The book that she picked was on house Stark’s history – she’d spent quite a few hours going through it and could almost tell one Brandon Stark apart from another.   
As she read through a few pages, Ashara felt her eyelids getting heavy. _Perfect._ Just as she was about to put away the book and blow out the candles, she noticed a piece of parchment on her desk, covered with Princess Elia’s elegant writing. 

_The letter._

Princess Elia’s reply to Ashara’s latest letter worried her. While the Princess congratulated her upon the pregnancy, there were little words in the letter regarding Princess Rhaenys’s betrothal. It was unusual for Princess Elia to be that curt – not unless…

_Not unless she was planning something._

Nauseating wave of worrying washed over Ashara. She had to admit that in her heart of hearts she had long known that Princess Elia will try to get justice for her children – and for herself. _And she should, for the king and the queen are enjoying an absolutely undeserved peace._

Nonetheless, Ashara found it hard to calm herself, because any attempt to get justice would inevitably result in a military conflict, putting Princess Elia, Princess Rhaenys, Aegon and countless other people in danger. Besides, Ashara worried about Ned – she knew he had little love for Queen Lyanna, but she was not sure if he could take up arms against the crown, when the queen is his own sister. 

_Will my lord husband be fighting my countrymen yet again?_

And yet, as worried as Ashara was, she understood that Princess Elia had little choice if she wanted to be ever reunited with her children. After all, the only way that would be possible during King Rhaegar’s reign would be if he suddenly started acting reasonably. 

_We will not live to see that, I fear._

If King Rhaegar were suddenly meet his end and King Aemon were to take the throne, then it was unlikely that Aegon’s position would change. After all, his claim is the stronger one, and Ashara knew well that many lords did not look favorably on the King’s decision to disown his eldest son. 

_And if Prince Viserys were to take the throne, then he would likely keep Aegon where he is – after all son inherits before brother, so Aegon would be a threat, since even if he does not try to take the throne away, his sons might,_ Ashara thought to herself then smiled grimly, _It appears the only way for them to be reunited is if Aegon is king._

Ashara’s heart clenched in response to the thought. _This means more war._

 _If Dorne were to rise to support Aegon, the people will liken it to the Blackfyre Rebellion,_ Ashara suddenly thought, _And they would be wrong – Daemon Blackfyre was the king’s bastard, but Aegon is the legitimate heir to the throne._

Ashara blew out the candles in the study, and then quietly walked over back to her rooms, where she got into bed, right next to Ned. As she covered herself with both blankets to feel warm, she suddenly smiled to herself.   
_I might be wrong, sweetling,_ she thought, putting her hand on her stomach, _It is more likely you will look like a Dayne too, rather than like a Stark, as I can tell it is not warm enough for you here. It is ok – we will try to brave the cold together._

The morning came far too early and Ashara did not want to get out of bed, as she was exhausted from the night of tossing and turning. Nonetheless she got up – after all she did tell Ned that pregnancy was not a disease or a mortal wound. She was hoping to go hawking that day with lady Lyessa and lady Sybelle, but she had been feeling sick and queasy, so the hawking trip had to be postponed. Instead the three of them settled in Ashara’s solar to do needlework. 

“Did you hear that lord Ondrew Locke asked lady Jeyne Woolfield’s father for her hand in marriage?” lady Lyessa asked, then added, “Has the old man no shame?”

Ashara shook her head – lord Locke was old enough to be a father to lady Woolfield’s grandfather, and yet he was hoping to wed her. _No doubt in hopes of having more children,_ the thought was so repulsive Ashara shivered. _Why do the men think they are due a young, pretty bride regardless of how old or uncomely they are?_

“I haven’t heard of it, but I do hope her lord father refuses this offer,” Ashara said, “She could certainly make a better match than a man who will leave her a widow in the first moons few moons of their marriage.”

_If she is lucky, that is – if not she may have to put up with him for years to come._

“Her lord father managed to arrange the match between her older sister and lord Manderly,” Lyessa said then, “I am sure he could find someone better than old lord Locke for his younger daughter.”

The mention of lord Manderly reminded Ashara of what she wanted to tell her companions. 

“Before I forget,” Ashara said, “I have spoken to my lord husband, and he agreed to visit White Harbor very soon.”

“White Harbor is wonderful,” lady Sybelle said with a dreamy look on her face, “There is nothing like it here in the North – or in the rest of the Seven Kingdoms, of that I am sure.”

“Her ladyship had lived in King’s Landing before,” lady Lyessa turned to lady Sybelle, “So she may not be so easily impressed.”

“I am sure it would be a delightful trip,” Ashara said with a smile. 

It was around midday when they were done with the needlework. After her companions took their leave Ashara headed over to Ned’s solar to share a midday meal with her lord husband. 

As she sat at the table, she was feeling very grateful that maester Luwin was significantly more reasonable than the measter from Dragonstone who tended to Princess Elia during her pregnancies. _The man didn’t allow her to have anything that had any flavor,_ Ashara recalled, feeling her stomach churn at the memory of the sad gray porridge that the maester thought was the best food for pregnant women. 

“How are you feeling today, my love?” Ned asked her in a concerned voice. 

“I am well, my lord,” Ashara smiled at him. 

_It is almost sweet that he worries for me so._

Suring the meal they were discussing the details of the upcoming trip to White Harbor, when there was an insistent knock on the door. Vayon Poole came into the solar carryong a parchment in his hands. 

“My lord, an urgent letter,” he said, as he handed it over to Ned. 

Ned’s face darkened as soon as he began reading and his brow furrowed. _This must be something serious._

“What is it, my lord?” Ashara asked as soon as Ned finished reading. Ned turned to Ashara and looked into her face for a long moment. 

“Some very troubling news from the west.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: 
> 
> \- Looks like Ashara's trip will have to wait :(


	8. Chapter 8

Anxious anticipation of further news robbed Ashara of any appetite and brought insomnia upon her, so she did the only thing she knew could keep her apprehensions at bay – fully devoted her time to work. 

While Princess Rhaenys was not arriving for another year, Ashara decided that it was not too early to begin the works on the fifths and sixths floors of the keep, where she intended to house the princess and her retinue. And so Ashara spent the next days overseeing the servants clean the rooms, checking all the widows herself to ensure that they were properly sealed, and helping the maids examine the linens, both to ensure that they had enough and that none of the sheets were infected by mold. 

Performing menial tasks allowed Ashara to avoid thinking about the possibility that Ned may leave soon to head off to war. Ashara could not even fathom saying good-buy to her lord husband. 

_It was so much easier the last time,_ she thought, realizing immediately that last time she did not know he would be going to war. It was easy to part with Ned on that starry night, just a week after they were married, because he was heading back to Eyrie for a short while, promising to meet her at Starfall before the year’s end. 

She did not know then that it would take almost two years before they saw each other again. She feared of him, of course, when he is off fighting in the rebellion, but somehow then the fear did not seep so deep into her heart. Perhaps it was because she was younger then – and it was easier to be fearless. Or, mayhaps, it was because she had grown to love him more over time. _It does not matter why – I cannot bear the thought of something happening to him._

“You should rest, my lady,” Lyessa Flint had told her, once they finished sorting through another pile of linens, “You are exhausting yourself – it cannot be good for you, or the child.”

“I do not remember you resting much through your pregnancy,” Ashara replied, “In fact, I believe you went hawking with me just the day before giving birth to your son. But I do appreciate your concern and would like to assure you that there is nothing to worry about.”

“As you wish, my lady,” Lyessa Flint answered in a tone that made it known that she was not pleased with Ashara not talking her words to heart. 

_I can’t let myself rest._

The news that Ned received from the west were of the Ironborn – it appeared lord Balon Greyjoy decided that it was time for the Iron Islands to secede from the Seven Kingdoms. Declaring himself king, he attacked Lannisport and Seaguard and the ironborn ships were spotted near Cape Kracken making the northern lords concerned that the North was their next target. 

In the days that followed the receipt of the news, Ned was quite grim, spending a lot of time meeting with his close counsel. Form what he told Ashara it was not determined yet, whether he would be leaving Winterfell to head on a military campaign against the ironborn. 

“It depends if they attach the North,” Ned explained to her, pausing briefly before continuing with a stern look in his face, “Or if the crown demands our help.”

 _King Rhaegar is very fortunate that Lannisport and Seaguard were attacked,_ Ashara found herself thinking, _He would not be able to deal with the threat if he had to do it by himself – but, it appears, others will take care of it._

_It would be no surprise to me if the crown does not act, however, leaving the Westerlands and the Riverlands to fend for themselves – after all, King Rhaegar cares very little for things that are not related to his prophecies._

_If the king were to partake in the war and perish on the battlefield, however… _Ashara pondered, _Perhaps that would make whatever Princess Elia is trying to do easier. If she is ready to make a move that is._ __

__It was hard for Ashara to know whether the princess was ready to make her play, of course, as she had no idea what the plan was. Nonetheless, Ashara was convinces that such plan existed._ _

__After sharing the midday meal with her companions, lady Lyessa and lady Sybelle, Ashara returned to the fifth floor of the Keep to continue overseeing the preparations._ _

__Ashara found herself wondering what Princess Rhaenys was like now, as last she’d seen her the princess was even younger than Sansa. Ashara remembered Princess Rhaenys running around the halls of Dragonstone with her black kitten, Balerion, and playing games with lady Elaena Velaryon’s natural daughter, Alysanne._ _

___Perhaps I should invite lady Elaena and her daughter to Winterfell,_ Ashara thought suddenly, recalling how close the two girls were. From her conversation with Queen Lyanna Ashara could tell that Princess Rhaenys did not have any companions her age, which to Ashara was unacceptable. _Leave it to King Rhaegar to absolutely disregard his daughter,_ Ashara thought, bitterly. _ _

__It was quite foolish in Ashara’s view for Rhaenys not to have any companions, but then again King Rhaegar did not seem too keen on making intelligent political decisions. _She is a royal princess, for Seven’s sake,_ Ashara thought, _What better way to build relationships with other houses than to have the daughters of the lords be companions to the princess.__ _

___Not more foolish than having Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys marry each other, however._ _ _

__It was obvious that King Rhaegar was fearful that his younger brother could gain support of a major house and attempt to take the throne from the king’s bastard, Aemon, and so he decided to marry Prince Viserys to their younger sister, wasting both of their hands on this pointless marriage._ _

___He could have calmed the post-war tension with the right marriages,_ Ashara thought, _But of course he’d think that he is above that.__ _

__It was already dark outside by the time Ashara was done and the maids were done with checking linens. The hour was late, but Ashara did not want to sleep, and, after pondering for a moment, she decided to go visit Sansa’s room._ _

___She is probably asleep already,_ Ashara thought, _But I haven’t seen her all day.__ _

__To her surprise, Sansa was not asleep. When Ashara walked into her daughter’s room she saw her standing in her nightgown in front of the mirror, trying to curtsy. Ashara paused momentarily, watching her. Sansa’s curtsies were somewhat clumsy, which put a smile on Ashara’s face._ _

__“Why are you not sleeping, sweetling? It is quite late,” Ashara said finally._ _

__Sansa turned around, looking surprised._ _

__“I am sorry, mother,” Sansa said, lowering her head, “I was just practicing my curtsies.”_ _

__“At this hour?” Ashara tried to conceal her amusement._ _

__“Septa Mordane said I need to curtsy better,” Sansa explained, her face looking sad, “Or I will never be a proper lady or a proper wife.”_ _

___I shall have a word with her,_ Ashara thought to herself, _She needs to watch what she says – I will not have my daughter up at night practicing curtsies because the woman scared her.__ _

__“Sweetling, you will have plenty time to learn this during the day,” Ashara smiled gently to her daughter, “Now get to bed, it is time to rest.”_ _

__“I wanted Septa Mordane to see my perfect curtsy tomorrow,” Sansa said._ _

__“She will have to wait,” Ashara replied, “I will speak with her on the morrow.”_ _

__Sansa smiled at Ashara._ _

__“Will you sit with me?” she asked._ _

__“Of course,” Ashara nodded._ _

__Sansa got into her bed and settled on the pillows, as Ashara walked over and sat on the chair next to the bed._ _

__“Can you tell me a story?” Sansa asked, looking to Ashara._ _

__“Which story would you like?”_ _

__“The story about Florain and Jonquil,” Sansa replied, her eyes shining with excitement._ _

__Ashara smiled – she knew that was Sansa’s favorite story._ _

__“Very well,” Ashara said, “Once upon a time there lived a fair maid, and her name was Jonquil…”_ _

__Sansa must have been very tired, as she fell asleep halfway through the story, which had never happened before. _My poor sweetling.__ _

__After Sansa fell asleep, Ashara continued sitting in the chair by her bed. _I will definitely have a word with the septa tomorrow,_ she told herself. Sansa was the sweetest child and very eager to please those around her – as such, the words of Septa Mordane impacted her deeply. _ _

___I have no doubt that Sansa will eventually learn everything she needs to be a proper lady,_ Ashara thought, _There is no need to hurry her up.__ _

__Ashara remembered herself in childhood, recalling that she was not the most eager student when it came to things that any lady had to know._ _

__“Ashara, it is important for you to know this,” she recalled her mother, lady Iris Dayne tell her, “I can teach you all I want about ruling, but if you cannot interact properly in the way that is expected of you, all my lessons will be in vain. Besides, to marry a lord you need to be a proper lady.”_ _

__“A lord will marry her anyway,” she recalled Arthur interfere in the conversation, “She’s so pretty, he wouldn’t even notice she lacks the proper lady skills.”_ _

__Ashara smiled at him then, grateful that he defended her. Looking back, Ashara could not help but feel annoyed. _Did he think I was incapable of learning all that I needed? Or that there was nothing more to me than my appearance?__ _

__Her mother was not too thrilled with Arthur’s interference._ _

__“I was not speaking to you,” she told him calmly with a stern look in her deep violet eyes, “And you should have learnt by now how ill-mannered it is to interfere. But, after what you said, it is my duty as your mother to show you just how wrong you are.”_ _

__Ashara remembered shifting uncomfortably in her chair – her mother and Arthur got into arguments quite often, and Ashara did not like being caught in the middle._ _

__“Your sister is, indeed, beautiful,” her mother said, looking at Arthur, “But beauty only goes so far. It is true, he may be mesmerized at first, but if she is incapable of doing things expected of a proper lady, trust me, he will notice, and soon. Do you think the household runs itself – that servants and maids know what to do and when without being told? Has it occurred to you that balls and feasts don’t organize themselves? And the children – who do you think is responsible for bringing them up, for overseeing their education?”_ _

__Ashara did not remember what her brother responded, but her mother’s words stuck with her. Now looking back she was very grateful for all the lessons given to her because without them she would have been completely lost in her role as the lady of Winterfell._ _

___He must have dismissed her words,_ Ashara thought, _As men usually do._ It had always been strange to her – it was the women’s labor that kept the men fed and clothed, and yet they valued it so little. _ _

__Remembering Arthur’s words again, Ashara smiled grimly. He truly seemed to believe that her beauty would make her life easy. _What else is necessary of a woman?_ he told her once. Back then Ashara thought he was jesting, but now she was realizing he might not have been. _ _

__Ashara knew her beauty helped her at times– but it also brought upon her quite a bit of sorrows. That is why, looking at her sleeping daughter, Ashara felt worry seizing her heart._ _

___She is a lovely child, and will likely grow into a very beautiful woman,_ she thought sadly, _Oh, sweetling, how I wish I could always protect you.__ _

__Realizing that if she stayed in the chair any longer she would fall asleep right there, Ashara grudgingly got up. She kissed her daughter’s brow before quietly exiting her room._ _

__When Ashara returned to her own room, to her surprise Ned was waiting for her there._ _

__“What is going on?” Ashara asked, feeling anxiety rise her chest, “Have you received any more news?”_ _

__“No, there have been no news since the letter,” Ned said, as he stepped towards her, “And I am here because I want to see you – is that so strange?”_ _

__“No, not at all,” Ashara answered, trying to smile through her worries._ _

__“I figured since war and duty may soon take me away from my lovely lady wife, I should spend as much time with her as possible,” faint smile crossed Ned’s face, “Speaking of which, I have been waiting for you for quite some time – were you overseeing the work in the Keep until just now?”_ _

__“I was with Sansa,” Ashara told him, “She asked me to tell her a bedtime story and I think I too fell asleep for a moment.”_ _

__“The hour is late, and we should get to sleep soon too,” Ned told her, as he pulled her closer, “But not just yet.”_ _

__“Not just yet?” Ashara smiled, “Whatever are we going to do?”_ _

__Instead of answering Ned kissed her._ _

__As they laid in bed together, Ashara lifted up on one elbow and looked Ned in the face._ _

__“Do you think you will have to go?” she asked._ _

__“I am afraid so, my lady,” Ned said, taking her hand into his._ _

__“I wish you did not have to,” Ashara said, lightly squeezing his fingers, “And, I must admit I worry about being here without you.”_ _

__“Why is that?” Ned asked with a curious look in his eyes._ _

__“Because you will likely take all the best men with you and there will be no one to rule in your absence,” Ashara said, “And Robb is still child.”_ _

__“You should not worry,” Ned said, smile appearing on his face, “I know just the perfect person I could entrust both the Winterfell and the North.”_ _

__“And who is that?” Ashara asked. _Is he leaving Vayon Poole behind or Jory Cassell?__ _

__“You,” Ned said simply._ _

___Me?_ _ _

__“I know you learned both from your mother and from the Princess Loreza of Dorne,” Ned continued, “I also know that you are capable of making right decisions in difficult situation, and I trust your judgment. So I have decided that if I go to war you will rule while I am away.”_ _

__“Very well,” Ashara said still dumbfounded, as that was definitely not something she expected._ _

___If you thought this would make me worry less, husband dearest, you were wrong._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes:
> 
> \- ~~Ashara Dayne for QitN 290 A.C.~~
> 
> \- Next chapter will be set in Oldtown, where we will finally learn more details of Elia’s plot. Should be up shortly ~~as soon as I figure out whether to make Alyna or Alysanne Hightower the PoV character~~.


	9. Chapter 9

Alyna stood on the deck of the ship, enjoying the fresh sea air and looking into the distance. Through the thick morning mist it was still possible to see the beacon atop the High Tower castle. _It looks just like the sun, when it is hidden by fog,_ Alyna thought. This was not her first visit to Oldtown, but she found herself mesmerized by the sight every time. 

The first time she saw Oldtown she was just a girl of thirteen, when she had the honor of being Princess Elia’s companion of tour that Princess Loreza arranged with the hope of finding Princess Elia and Prince Oberyn suitable spouses. When she first laid her eyes upon Oldtown she could not believe just how large the city was. _Compared to it, Godsgrace is no more than a tiny village,_ Alyna recalled thinking, _And Starfall too._

The thoughts of Starfall filled her with longing for her lord husband, Alrick Dayne. _It had only been a moon turn since I last saw him,_ Alyna scolded herself, _And I will see him again within the next one._ She missed him a lot – she’d sent him a letter before leaving Sunspear to tell him about how much Allyria enjoys her time in the Water Gardens and to ask him about Edric’s well-being. No mention of her trip to Oldtown was made, as she swore to Princess Elia she will not let a single soul know of the plan before due time. 

_He will not be surprised that I had stayed in Sunspear for a while,_ Alyna thought – her visits to see Princess Elia rarely lasted less than two moons. Alyna’s only concern were the letters – she had no doubt that Alrick would write to her in Sunspear, and if she did not respond, he would get concerned. Princess Elia managed to soothe her worries – Alyna knew that one of the skills the Princess mastered so well imitating other people’s handwriting. _She used that for mischief quite a lot as a child._

A part of Alyna was not quite comfortable with the arrangement, seeing as Alrick’s letter could get rather…personal. However, having Princess Elia answer them was better than the alternative of Alrick getting worried over Alyna not answering his letters and taking a trip to Sunspear, only to find out that his lady wife had departed for Oldtown without informing him.

Alyna did not want to hide anything form her husband, but she realized that it was necessary. _At least for now._ The fewer people know, the better, otherwise it will not stay secret for long. Besides, why worry him if it is still unknown if even this first part of the plan will succeed. Who could tell what answer Lord Baelor Hightower will give me?

Princess Elia, however, seemed to have confidence both in the plan, and in lord Hightower, so Alyna decided to trust her. _The Princess knows what she is doing,_ she thought, _And so I shall obey her orders._

One of such commands that the Princess had given her was a request that she is completely honest and forthcoming with lord Hightower about the details of the plan. That surprised Alyna, given that Princess Elia had just sworn her to secrecy. _I trust him,_ Elia told her then, _And I want to make sure he knows to trust us too – that is why you cannot conceal information. But you need to find the way to approach this issue – after all you cannot just spring treasonous offer onto someone._

 _She must have some reason for putting so much trust into him,_ Alyna thought, _But then again, she must really know the man – they have been exchanging letters almost every moonturn for the past ten and five years._

It was after they returned from the “marriage tour” that Alyna noticed Elia started receiving letters with the house Hightower seal. For a while Alyna actually hoped that Princess Loreza will change her mind and agree to the marriage between her daughter and Lord Baelor Hightower. _Princess Elia seemed so happy around him,_ Alyna recalled. The letters continued through the years, and Alyna knew that Princess Elia received them even when living on Dragonstone. 

She recalled the princess sorting through correspondence every other day, to ensure that all letters were answered. Often enough there was a letter carrying a house Hightower seal. Those letters Princess Elia always put aside for herself – and answered them almost immediately. 

Suddenly Alyna remembered seeing Princess Elia and Lord Baelor on a walk through the gardens all those years ago, when they first visited Oldtown. _They did look good together,_ she recalled thinking. Princess Elia looked especially delicate in her gold and orange dress, her long black curls held back by golden ribbons. A smile barely left her lips that day. It was clear that Lord Baelor was smitten with her – he’d must have looked away from the Princess no more than a couple of times. 

Princess Elia was smitten too –that was the reason Alyna so ardently wanted Princess Loreza to agree to the match. _But the Princess had her sights set higher – first to the heir of Casterly Rock, then to the Crown Prince himself._

_How different life would have been had Princess Elia become the lady of Oldtown. But, I suppose, it does no good to ponder this now._

A part of Alyna felt glad that the Princess ordered her to go to Oldtown. She had not seen one of her close friends, Lady Alysanne Hightower, in quite some time now, and this was the perfect excuse to meet with her. 

_Last we’d seen each other I was about to have Edric._

Alyna met Lady Alysanne on Dragonstone – given her close ties with house Hightower, Princess Elia thought it reasonable to invite Lord Baelor’s sister to be one of her companions. Initially neither Ashara nor Alyna were to fond of the idea of having _reachers_ in Princess Elia’s court, but Lady Alysanne proved to be an absolute delight. 

After the Princess dismissed them all from her service Lady Alysanne married ser Arthur Ambrose – and absolutely insisted upon staying in Oldtwon rather than relocating to his father’s seat. Alyna could hardly blame her – leaving such a marvelous place behind seemed near impossible. 

The ship docked by the castle, and as Alyna disembarked she realized just how much she missed the land. _Long sea journeys are not for me._

The guest rooms that Alyna was placed in were on one of the higher floors of the High Tower castle. As soon as the door behind the servant who accompanied her closed, Alyna excitedly walked over to the window to look at the city. Oldtown was bustling with life – countless crowds of people were traveling through the streets form markets to city squares to other markers. 

_Perhaps Alysanne and I could go see the city._

The maid came in to inform Alyna that Lady Alysanne wished to share a midday meal with her. With sadness Alyna turned away from the window and began to get ready to meet her friend. After bathing and changing out of her traveling clothes, she settled by the mirror to put her hair up into braids. Just as she finished, the maid returned to accompany her to Lady Alysanne’s solar. 

The castle was so large it felt like they have crossed countless galleries and walked up innumerable sets of stairs before they were finally in the corridor that Alyna recognized. _Lady Alysanne’s room is just around the corner._

When she walked into the solar, Alyna saw Lady Alysanne standing by the table set for the midday meal. She was wearing a pearl grey dress and strands of silver were woven into her golden hair. 

“My lady Alyna,” Lady Alysanne said as she crossed the solar towards Alyna and embraced her, “I am so happy to see you.”

“As am I, my lady,” Alyna smiled, as they exchanged kisses on both cheeks. 

Lady Alysanne loosened her hold on Alyna’s arm, took half a step back and looked over her. 

“By the gods, how are you so tiny again!” she exclaimed, “Last I’d seen you, you looked like you were about to burst.”

“I did,” Alyna laughed, “Edric was quite a big baby, I must tell you.”

“So was Alyn,” Lady Alysanne told her, “But by the looks of my belly before I had him I thought he’d be even larger.”

As they settled at the table, Lady Alysanne gestured to the maid to pour wine for both of them. 

“How was the journey?” she asked Alyna. 

“The journey had been marvelous, but I do think I enjoy traveling by land better,” Alyna said. 

“In truth?” Lady Alysanne asked looking surprised, “I cannot stand carriage rides – the way everything shakes is just so unpleasant.” 

“Mayhaps the Dornish roads are simply better than the ones in the Reach,” Alyna teased. 

“Not a chance,” Lady Alysanne said with faux indignation. After a momentary pause she continued, “So I hear you are here on official business?”

“Yes, my lady – I have been entrusted by Prince Doran and Princess Elia to negotiate the engagement of Princess Arianne to your lord brother’s younger son,” Alyna said. Concealing truth from Lady Alysanne made her uncomfortable, but it was necessary. 

“I could see why they sent you – your cousin did always rely on you so,” Lady Alysanne said, then lifted her goblet, “I should like for us to drink to our meeting.”

The wine tasted sweet, sweeter than any wine Alyna had ever had before. 

“So it is Dorian that Princess Arianne would be engaged to then,” Lady Alysanne continued, “He is the younger of Baelor’s twins. That is lucky – his brother, Damon, has quite the temper.”

“What kind of temper?” Alyna asked. 

“He is stubborn and headstrong and often does not like to listen when told what to do,” Lady Alysanne said, “Not the worst character for a lord, but definitely not optimal for a prince-consort.”

Alyna nodded – Princess Arianne herself was quite a strong-willed girl and she could already see how those two would clash. 

“Dorian is more calm and listens to reason. He was quite shy as a young boy, but he has grown out of it now,” Lady Alysanne said. 

“I’m sure he and Princess Arianne can be quite happy together one day,” Alyna replied smiling softly. 

A brief silence fell over the room. 

“How is she?” Lady Alysanne asked breaking the silence, “How is the Princess? I had wanted to visit her in Sunspear for so long now, but I knew not how to ask for her permission.”

“Princess Elia misses you dearly,” Alyna assured her, “And she would love for you to come see her.”

“Is she…feeling better?” Lady Alysanne asked. 

“She is,” Alyna nodded. 

“She is so strong, the princess,” Lady Alysanne said, clutching her hand to her chest, “”If anyone took away my child I would crumble.”

 _So would I,_ Alyna thought, imagining being separated from Edric. 

“How is Alyn?” she asked, pushing the thought out of her head. 

“He is growing up so fast,” Lady Alysanne smiled, “And Arthur can insist all he wants that we should move to his father’s seat – that will not happen. Alyn is much better here, growing up around his cousins.”  
Alyna nodded – she was planning to send Edric to Water Gardens when he grew a bit older, recognizing how important it was for him to be around children his own age. _I suppose separation is inevitable – first he will go to Water Gardens, and then he will have to squire for someone…But at least I can visit him._ Her cousin, Prince Oberyn, had already offered to make Edric his squire when he comes of age, but, as flattered as Alyna and Alrick were at the Prince’s suggestion, they had not quite accepted the offer. 

_Who knows, perhaps, like Alrick, he will not be quite so martially inclined._

“If we can agree upon the engagement,” Alyna said, “Then you will have a perfect reason to visit Sunspear next year for Princess Arianne’s namesday. I am sure Alyn will love the Water Gardens.”

“That would be wonderful,” Lady Alysanne replied with a smile, “I have been hoping to travel for quite some time now.”

Alyna and Lady Alysanne spoke for several hours, exchanging news and discussing things that have been happening in their lives for the past two years. While they have sent each other letters quite frequently, there definitely were things which were easier discussed in person. 

“After having a conversation like this, I truly miss the days we lived on Dragonstone together,” Lady Alysanne confessed to her, and Alyna found herself agreeing. 

There were many things she hated about the time on Dragonstone, but the one thing she cherished from the years she’d spent on the dreaded island were all the friends she found there. 

A maid came into the solar, informing Lady Alysanne that ser Arthur was insisting that he needed to see her immediately. 

“I am so sorry to cut this short, my friend,” Lady Alysanne said, getting up, “I wished we’d spent many more hours sitting here and talking, but, it appears, my lord husband is needy for attention yet again.”

“Luckily this is not my last day in Oldtown,” Alyna replied with a smile. 

“We must see each other every day, while you are here,” Lady Alysanne said and Alyna nodded. 

It was dark outside when Alyna returned to her rooms. Alyna walked to the window and looked out – and immediately knew that the view she saw would remain with her until her last day. Oldtown was lit by a myriad of tiny lights, and the dark surface of the waters surrounding the city made it look like those lights were tiny stars. 

_If I do not think of it as a city, it seems that everything but this castle is a starlit void,_ Alyna realized, finding the thought somehow exhilarating. 

Alyna settled into the chair by the window with the book that she was reading. As soon as she opened the first page a letter fell out. Picking it up, Alyna could not help but smile.   
This letter was from Alrick – he wrote it to her when she was on Dragonstone in Princess Elia’s service. She carried it with her wherever she traveled. Alrick had written her a lot of letters, bur somehow this one was most special to her. 

_It makes me feel so loved._

Looking at the letter filled Alyna with yearning for her lord husband. She wished nothing more than to be in his arms at the moment, running her fingers through his fair hair, pulling him in for a kiss.

Alyna could not remember a time when she did not know Alrick – he seemed to have been a constant presence in her life. They’d met at Water Gardens as children and their lady mothers agreed to their betrothal when they were both fourteen. She knew no words to express her gratitude for having Alrick in her life. 

_And to think that I was once jealous of my brother over his inheritance,_ Alyna thought. 

When she was younger, she wished she were her mother’s heir as she believed that she was better suited to rule than her brother. This jealousy was not helped by the fact that her lady mother all but told Princess Loreza – in a conversation Alyna and Princess Elia overheard – that she wished that she also wished that was the case. 

_Alyna has a sharp, keen mind, is remarkably intelligent and very eager to learn,_ she recalled her lady mother say, _Teaching Ryon is much more…complicated._

Now looking back Alyna was grateful that she was not her mother’s heir – after all if she stood to inherit Godsgrace, she could not marry Alrick. She shared her feeling with Ashara once. 

“He’d give up Starfall for you in a heartbeat,” her friend teased her, and then pretended to look serious, “And I would have to have a few choice words with you, seeing as that would make me the head of house Dayne and saddle me with all the responsibility I so deftly managed to avoid by being born third.”

On the morrow a serving woman came in to tell Alyna that Lord Baelor Hightower wished to speak with her later that day. Sitting by the mirror and combing her hair, Alyna wondered how she was going to bring up the Princess’s plan. Suddenly, she recalled both the Princess and Lady Alysanne tell her that Lord Baelor was quite pious. _King Rhaegar’s decision to allow his bastard take the Iron Thorne over his trueborn heir is offensive to the gods. Perhaps I should remind Lord Baelor of that._

The serving woman returned to accompany Alyna to Lord Baelor’s study where he intended to meet her. As she was walking Alyna felt anxiety rise up in her chest. _I only have on try to do this right, I cannot fail my princess._ In her attempts to calm down, Alyna did not even notice when her and the maid accompanying her found themselves outside of Lord Baelor’s study. Taking a deep breath, Alyna pushed the door and walked into the room.   
“Lady Alyna,” Lord Baelor greeted her with a bright smile, “It is an honor to see you at Oldtown again.”

“It is an honor to be here, Lord Baelor,” Alyna forced herself to smile back, “And I can hardly find words to express my gratitude for your family’s hospitality.”

“You are too kind, my lady,” Lord Baelor told her, “I must apologize – I was not able to meet with you yesterday because I had returned to the city very late from Blackcrown. There were some affairs I needed to deal with there.”

“Lady Alysanne had most graciously agreed to spend some time with me, my lord, so I was not left to my own devices, if that is what you are concerned about,” Alyna said, “It gladdened me to be able to see a dear and missed friend.”

“Alysanne had always told me quite fondly of the time the two of you spent in Princess Elia’s service,” Lord Baelor nodded, “So I am certain she was just as happy to see you.”

There was a brief pause before Baelor said, gesturing tot the chair in front of his desk, “Please sit, my lady, we have a lot to talk about.”

As Alyna settled into the chair, she briefly glances over Lord Baelor. She thought him handsome when she first saw him fifteen years ago – and he still was. Tall and broad-shouldered, with golden hair that still has not been touched by grey, and vivid blue-green eyes just as bright as when he was ten-and-seven. 

On Lord Baelor’s desk stood a large cyvasse board that caught Alyna’s attention. He must have noticed that, as he suddenly said, “Do you play cyvasse, Lady Alyna?”

“Yes,” she nodded, “I had the nor to learn from the best – Prince Doran himself taught me.”

“Ah, I remembered now, it was you who taught Alysanne to play during your time on Dragonstone, wasn’t it” Lord Baelor said after a brief pause, “I was surprised at how good she’s gotten in the two years she spent there.”

“She was a very capable student,” Alyna smiled fondly. 

“I must say, I’m very curious to play you, seeing as you taught Alysanne so well,” Lord Baelor said, looking to Alyna, “If you’ll indulge me, of course, my lady.”

“As you wish, my lord,” Alyna nodded. 

Lord Baelor put a screen in the middle of board, so that neither he nor Alyna could see on which squares the other one was putting tiles and pieces. It did not take Alyna very long to arrange her side of the board – she’s played game often enough that some of her preferred combinations were firmly etched into her memory. 

“So, you have come to Oldtown on an official mission from Prince Doran?” Lord Baelor asked her, while still arranging his pieces. 

“Yes,” Alyna nodded, “I have the honor of representing Prince Doran in negotiations of betrothal between Princess Arianne and your youngest son, Dorian.”

“Prince Doran told me so in his letter,” Lord Baelor nodded, “As did Princess Elia. I must admit, I was somewhat surprised to see you entrusted with this mission rather than Prince Oberyn.”

“Prince Oberyn is an Essos,” Alyna said calmly, “And other than him I am the Prince and the Princess’s closest kin – it is only natural for them to rely on me.”

“I know that Princess Elia trusts you,” Lord Baelor’s said, meeting Alyna’s eyes. 

A brief silence fell over the room, as Lord Baelor finished arranging all the pieces on his side of the board and took down the screen separating the two halves. 

_This will not be too difficult._

“Prince Doran is hoping that the match will bring not only house Martell and house Hightower closer together, but the entirety of Dorne and the Reach,” Alyna said, “He believes the enmity between our two regions had gone on for too long.”

“I have to agree with him,” Lord Baelor said, taking the elephant figure and moving it one space.

“Unity will be important, especially in the times to come,” Alyna studied the board before deciding to move her light horse piece. 

“What do you mean, my lady?” Lord Baelor asked her, looking up from the board. 

“When the laws of gods and men are so brazenly disregarded, the chaos soon follows,” Alyna looked at him, “The only way to withstand it is to stand united.”

Lord Baelor did not answer, but by his face Alyna could tell he understood what she was talking about, so she continued. 

“The King had spat in the face of gods when he decided to leave the Iron Throne to a bastard rather than his trueborn heir, when he keeps his Northern mistress by his side calling her his wife, _the Queen._ It will not be long before the conflicts start and the current shaky peace will be utterly destroyed.”

“I am concerned about the fate of the country as well,” Lord Baelor admitted after a pause, “I have no illusions that Aemon will be allowed to take the throne peacefully. But what is there to do?”

“We need to get ahead of it,” Alyna said, as she moved the spearman piece, “And that is why Princess Elia sent me here, to speak with you.”

“Get ahead of it?” Lord Baelor asked. 

“We can prevent the country from descending into chaos by restoring the natural order – by making sure that the true heir sits the throne,” Alyna looked at Lord Baelor, who held her gaze for a while, “And we are asking you to join our cause because the Princess knows that you are a good man and true and love and care for this country.”

“And the marriage between my son and Princess Arianne is supposed to bind me to your cause then,” Lord Baelor said. 

There was a brief silence in the room, and Alyna felt anxiety rise in her chest yet again. _No, I need to stay calm._

“Very well,” he said, “I should like to hear the Princess’s plan before I make my decision.”

“Before I can tell you, I need you to promise on your honor that you will not tell anyone of this conversation,” Alyna said ardently, “Even if you refuse to partake in the plan. I know you care for Princess Elia, and it would put her in grave danger.”

“On my honor, I will not breathe a word of it to a living soul,” Lord Baelor told her. 

“Very well,” Alyna said, moving the crossbowman piece and taking Lord Baelor’s light horse off the board, “As I already said, the Princess hopes to prevent chaos that will undoubtedly erupt sooner rather than later by restoring her son to his natural right of being the Crown Prince. However, as you understand, to achieve that we need the numbers – the King, despite his unpopularity, still has firm support from the Riverlands and the Vale.”

“I was surprised to learn just how quickly lords Tully and Arryn agreed to peace,” Lord Baelor told Alyna, as he moved the trebuchet piece towards her heavy horse. 

“As was I, but, I suppose I should not have been. With the number of people from the Riverlands and the Vale who perished in the early rebellion battles, and, given that King Rhaegar was promising to take his Norhtern girl for a wife and make both Lord Jon Arryn and Lord Hoster Tully part of his small council, one should hardly be surprised.” 

Lord Baelor nodded as he studied the board. 

“So Princess Elia knew she would need allies – and chose to turn to you, one of her oldest and most trusted friends,” Alyna said, watching a soft expression appear on Lord Baelor’s face at the mention of the Princess’s name, “She’d hoped that the union between your two houses could also help bring your good-brother, the lord of Highgarden to our cause.”

“Lord Mace Tyrell trusts your countrymen little, that much is true, but he would consider allying with the princess if I did,” Lord Baelor told her, “However, I must warn you, he is a man who always looks out for his own benefit. When he sees that I am getting a princess for a good-daughter he would surely ask what he will receive from the alliance.”

“His daughter – your niece – as the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms,” Alyna replied. 

Princess Elia was not too keen on the idea of betrothing Prince Aegon, however, she knew that his hand was the most valuable thing she could offer future allies – and they desperately needed house Tyrell’s men and resources.   
“Now that is an offer he’d have a hard time refusing,” Lord Baelor said with a slight smile, “But what of the other houses – surely you’ll need more allies than just my good-brother.”

“It is true,” Alyna nodded, “Princess Elia does not believe that she could sway house Lannister to our cause, but, luckily they seem to be no friends of Prince Rhaegar as well. From what we have heard, lord Tywin will likely be trying to support Prince Viserys’s bid for the throne. His daughter, lady Cersei is still unmarried though she is three and twenty. The Princess believes lord Tywin intends to make her queen if he succeeds in crowning Prince Viserys. As for the house Greyjoy, I do not believe the Princess had considered approaching them.”

“That leaves two more Great Houses,” lord Baelor said, “And I will be surprised if the Princess is counting on support from either of them.”

“It is not as simple as it looks, my lord,” Alyna moved the dragon piece diagonally across the board, “Lord Baratheon bears little love for his cousin because of how brazenly King Rhaegar disregards his duty and the laws, and now that the King has both his eldest child and his young brother as “wards”… He probably has no love for his cousin at all. And the King fears him – though Lord Stannis lacks Lord Robert’s charisma, the King still believes it is possible the people would follow him if he were to rise up.”

“I doubt Lord Stannis would go against King Rhaegar with his child and his young brother being the King’s hostages,” Lord Baelor pointed out. 

“No, not with the two of them in the Red Keep. But, if someone were to, say, steal them away from King’s Landing and return them to Storm’s End, I am sure he would have to trouble opposing the King.”

“And what of house Stark?” Lord Baelor wondered, “After all, lord Eddard is the Queen’s own brother.”

“Aye, that he is,” Alyna nodded, “But lord Eddard is no fool – he knows what danger both his sister and her children will be when the King dies. If he receives that right assurance from the Princess – that both his sister and her children will remain unharmed and will be returned to him – perhaps he would not be very eager to oppose us.”

“You may be right,” Lord Baelor said, picking up his elephant and moving it forward. 

“King Rhaegar is in a quite difficult situation. He looks to his Baratheon cousin, to lord Tywin Lannister, to his own brother even, expecting one of them to rise and take away his throne. But he forgets that they are not the only or the biggest threats to him – that he still has a living, trueborn heir,” Alyna said, as she moved her spearman to defeat Lord Baelor’s king. 

There was a momentary pause, as Lord Baelor was staring at the board. 

“It appears you won, my lady,” he told her, and Alyna smiled, trying to look surprised. She knew exactly when the game turned irreversibly in her favor, and while Prince Doran taught her how to play, her lady mother taught her an even more important lesson – to never show the opponent you know you are winning. 

“We could always have a rematch, my lord,” she told him then, “I am afraid it was not quite a fair game as I must have distracted you so with my talks of politics.”

“And we shall have that rematch,” Lord Baelor told her, “But not today. You’ve given me a lot to think about, my lady. I shall give an answer to you soon, as I know time is of the essence, but first I will need to think and pray about it.”

“I shall be awaiting your response, my lord,” Alyna said as she got up from the chair and walked out of his study. 

The next morning Lady Alysanne took Alyna on a walk around Oldtown, after Alyna had asked her to take her to the Starry Sept. 

“I should like to pray there for Lady Aelinor…Since she cannot anymore,” she told Lady Alysanne seeing her friend’s face darken upon the mention of their former companion. 

It seemed that all the streets of Oldtwon were one long market, as wherever Alyna looked she could see stalls with sellers offering anything one might want to buy. There were stalls with spices from Essos, with silks and samite and lace from Myr, with colored glass on display from Tyrosh, with Volantene wines and with many other things that Alyna did not have time to notice. 

For a city this large Oldtown was remarkably clean and there was no unpleasant odor in the air. _Unlike in King’s Landing._

“It is beautiful here, don’t you think,” Lady Alysanne asked her with a smile, as they walked though the streets and gardens of Oldtown, “That is why I will never leave this city, no matter how much my lord husband insists.”

Alyna nodded – it would truly be difficult to leave this wonderful place behind. 

She had heard that the Starry Sept was a magnificent building, but only after laying her eyes upon it did she realize that the words she heard didn’t do it any justice. She had never seen a building so stunning. _Even the Great Sept in King’s Landing could hardly compare._

 _Oh how I wish Aelinor could be here with us to see it,_ Alyna thought with sadness filling her heart, _But she is dead and gone._

Alyna hoped they will prevail – for Princess Elia and her children’s sake of course, but also because only if Aegon sits the Iron Throne could they ever hope for justice for Aelinor. _We will bring her lord father to justice and he will pay for her murder._

From the inside of the Sept was even more marvelous than from the outside, with golden stars drawn upon the ceiling shining with the lights reflected from the myriad of candles lit in the Sept. 

At the back wall of the Sept were the statues to the Seven. Alyna took a deep breath – the eyes of the gods, made of multicolored gemstones, looked bright yet indifferent. She walked over to the sculptures and lit a candle in front of the silver statue of Maiden, cloaked in light blue silks, the copper statue of Mother wearing orange samite, and the onyx statute of the Crone, dressed in dark blue velvet. Alyna pondered for a moment before lighting a candle in front of statue of Stranger made entirely of onyx.

After she was done, she stepped back and kneeled in front of the statutes. 

_Please guide Aelinor’s soul,_ she prayed. 

Alyna was not sure she believed in the Seven – but Aelinor did, and she wanted to honor their late friend. 

When they walked out of the sept Lady Alysanne turned to Alyna, “I am glad we were able to do this for her,” she said. 

“I just wish we could have done more,” Alyna replied, grimly. 

Few things were more terrifying than receiving that letter from Aelinor’s lord father. Alyna had written to her to ask about her well-being, and in response she received a note that might as well have dripped poison. 

_You, Dornish serpents and whores, have corrupted by daughter, but not I have saved her soul,_ the letter from lord Sunglass read. It was not soon after that Alyna received a note from Lady Elaena Velaryon who told her that Aelinor’s lord father drowned her for secrety exchanging letters with lord Rambton’s youngest son. 

_His religious zealously caused him to see Aelinor as “soiled” for having affections for a man she was not married to,_ Lady Elaena said in her letter, _I can only hope that he will meet the same end as he sentenced Aelinor to when the rightful king takes the throne._

The memory still filled Alyna with enough fury that she would probably drown that man herself if she were anywhere near him. 

After dinner Alyna immediately headed to bed – she was utterly exhausted from walking around all day, and, for the first time in many years, could not find energy even to read. 

She did not sleep well that night – she kept dreaming of dark, treacherous waters around Dragonstone. It seemed like something terrifying was awaiting her in the deep, but she could not take her eyes off the abyss. Suddenly there was a commotion in the water – and she saw a woman with her hands cuffed together and a boulder tied to her waist. It took a moment before Alyna realized that the woman was Aelinor. In her dream, she tried to reach her, but all was in vain – Aelinor kept descending into the dark void, soon vanishing out of sight. 

“Pray for me,” Alyna suddenly heard Aelinor’s voice. 

Alyna sat up in bed, breathing heavily. _I was not there,_ she told herself, trying to calm down her shaking, _I could not be remembering this._

Nonetheless as soon as dawn broke across the horizon Alyna quickly got out of bed, got dressed and headed for the castle’s sept. 

The High Tower castle’s sept was quite pretty, with numerous candles shining brightly in front of the statutes to the gods and rainbow-colored silken tapestries decorating the ceiling. As Alyna walked in, she saw someone kneeling right in front of the statutes to the gods. Not wishing to disturb the person she stopped by one of the last rows of the benches, sitting there quietly to pray. Alyna did not know many prayers, so she found herself simply asking that Aelinor’s soul finds peace – and that there will be justice for her murder. 

When Alyna lifted her head for a moment, she realized that the person kneeling in front of the Father’s statute was no other than Lord Baelor Hightower. _I wonder what response the gods have given him,_ she thought. She had not seen Lord Baelor since the conversation in his study, but she realized that it was a bid decision, so she did not want to force him to choose without having an ability to fully consider the offer. 

Alyna did not want to disturb his prayer, so she quietly got up from the bench and left the sept. 

In the afternoon Lady Alysanne and Alyna were headed to the place Alyna dreamt about as a young girl – the Citadel. As they were sitting in a small boat that would take them from the High Tower castle to the gates of Citadel, Alyna turned to Lady Alysanne. 

“I had the most awful dreams last night – about Aelinor,” she confided in Lady Alysanne, “I…saw her drown, and before she disappeared she asked me to pray for her. So the first thing I did this morning was going to the castle’s sept. I saw your brother there.”

“Baelor?” Lady Alysanne asked, “Of course he’d be in the sept in the morning, he goes there to pray twice a day. His late lady wife was just as pious.”

“Lady Rhonda Rowan?” Alyna said, words leaving her lips before she could think. _Of course lady Rowan, he was only married once,_ she scolded herself. 

“Yes,” Lady Alysanne nodded, “She was a lovely – brave, sincere, and just so thoughtful. My brother loved her with all his heart and she loved him just as well, of that I am sure. He even refused to remarry when our late lord father insisted upon it. “The wound from the loss is still fresh in my heart,” he told him, “I have not mourned her properly yet.” That was five years after she died.”

“What happened to Lady Rhonda?” Alyna asked.

“There was a wasting fever in Oldtown a decade ago, almost to the date. Many died before the maesters’ figured out the cure – among them lady Rhonda as well as our brother Humfrey.”

Alyna nodded, quietly listening to Lady Alysanne. 

“I asked him once, you know, if he will ever take another wife,” Lady Alysanne continued, “And he told me that he would only if he thought he could love her as much as he loved Rhonda.”

Alyna understood the sentiment – after having known true love, who would want to settle for a pale imitation.   
The rest of the trip both Alyna and Lady Alysanne were quiet. When they arrived at the Citadel they walked through giant gates guarded by the statues of two sphinxes. Alyna was surprised by how many people were walking around the area, but Lady Alysanne explained to her that most of them were here to find acolytes who could read or write letters for them. That startled Alyna momentarily – she could not imagine being unable to read and write. 

They walked down a long alley, then through the garden and found themselves outside of the Citadel’s library. 

“I thought visitors were not allowed here?” Alyna asked. 

“They are not, but being a member of house Hightower has its special privileges,” lady Alysanne smiled to her, “After all, no one else had ever contributed as much to the Citadel as our forefathers.”

Never in her life had Alyna seen a library that large. _I think I know what the Seven Heavens look like now._

“You are going to like this,” Lady Alysanne told her with a smile, “Before his death two years prior my late lord father ordered a machine from Essos that would allow to produce books so much faster.”

“What do you mean?” Alyna asked, confused. 

“Well from what I understand that machine has large metal sheets upon which you can arrange the letters – then you dip the letters into ink and press them on the page, hence recreating the text.”

“But we already have wooden tools like that,” Alyna pointed out. The method of carving out words on a piece of wood then dipping it into ink and pressing onto a page was widely known across the Seven Kingdoms. 

“Yes, but the metal ones are reusable,” Lady Alysanne pointed out, “There is no need to make a new one for every page – one can simply rearrange the letters. So you could use the same sheet for _all_ pages of the book.”

Alyna could barely contain a gasp. _That would change so much._

“I knew you’d like it,” Lady Alysanne smiled, “I will invite you to see it as soon at it arrives. Should not be long now – mayhaps another year or so.”

They’ve spent the rest of the day in the Citadel walking around and speaking with maesters. It filled Alyna’s heart with sadness that she could not remain – as a child she did consider once dressing up as a boy and running off to study at the Citadel, but, looking back no one would have believed her with her delicate features and her small stature. 

In the morning of the next day a serving woman came into Alyna’s rooms to tell her that Lord Baelor Hightower wanted to meet with her later in the day. Alyna felt nervous. _So much depends on this conversation._

As she was preparing for the meeting she dressed in the colors of her lady mother’s house – she’s always done that when she was worried, as somehow that made her feel like lady Delonne was standing right by her. _You need to seem composed and confident, even when you are scared,_ Alyna remembered one of her lady mother’s lessons. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to calm down. 

As she walked to Lord Baelor’s solar, Alyna kept running in her head through all of Lord Baelor’s possible answers – and through all her potential responses. 

_It does no good to worry now,_ she told herself, _I should wait and see._

When she came into Lord Baelor’s solar she notice that the he was not in the room and that the doors to the terrace were open. Alyna walked over to the balcony to see Lord Baelor stand leaning onto the balcony’s railing, looking out into the sea. Sun caught into his hair making it look pale blond instead of gold, and Alyna found herself missing Alrick yet again. 

On the terrace there stood a small table with a cyvasse board on top of it as well as two chairs. 

“Lady Alyna,” Lord Baelor greeted her, as he turned around. 

“My lord,” she nodded, walking onto the balcony. 

“I hope your stay in Oldtwon was pleasant,” he said, “My sister told me the two of you went to see the Starry Sept and the Citadel.”

“Oldtwon is lovely, and I am yet again so very grateful for your hospitality,” Alyna smiled at him. 

“I have considered your proposal,” he told her then, “And I decided to agree to betroth my son Dorian to Princess Arianne – and to support Princess Elia’s cause.”

Alyna could barely contain a sigh of relief. _This went better than expected._

“We are very honored, my lord,” she started with a smile, “As Prince Doran probably mentioned in the letter he authorized me to begin negotiations regarding the dowry, so we could begin that as soon as your lordship would like to.”

Alyna was eager to talk about numbers, something she understood, something she much more comfortable with than the future of the Seven Kingdoms. However, it appeared lord Baelor had different plans. 

“We can speak of it later, my lady,” he told her, “There is something else I would like to discuss first.”

“What it is, my lord?” Alyna asked. 

“Princess Arianne is only twelve, and my son will turn ten in two moons time,” Lord Baelor said, “It will likely be at least five years before they can wed.”

Alyna nodded – she knew Doran would be against making Arianne marry young and for a good reason. 

“My good-brother may not believe in seriousness of my commitment to the Princess’s cause with the union so far in the future, especially given that his help will be required very soon.”

_Aegon definitely does not have five years to wait._

“So I have come to a conclusion that there may be a need of a more…immediate union between house Hightower and house Martell.”

“What are you suggesting, my lord?” Alyna asked, unsure. 

“That Princess Elia and I should wed – that would undoubtedly convince my good-brother of my commitment to the Princess’s cause and my trust in house Martell. That way he will be much more receptive to allying with us in the upcoming conflict.” 

Alyna felt annoyance rise in her chest – Lord Baelor’s explanation was reasonable of course but… _Does he not know? No, that is impossible – the good-for-nothing Rhaegar made sure that everyone in all corners of the Seven Kingdoms heard, and yet…_

“I do not think the Princess can marry you,” Alyna started, struggling to find words that would that would be suitable for this quite delicate situation. 

“No?” Lord Baelor asked, looking into Alyna’s face. 

“You must have heard, my lord…I’m certain the King made sure everyone had heard – that another pregnancy will be fatal to Princess Elia,” Alyna explained. 

“I thought that was simply the excuse he’d given to set aside the marriage,” Lord Baelor sounded surprised. 

“No, it is the truth my lord – the maesters of Sunspear have confirmed it,” Alyna said. 

There was a long pause, as Lord Baelor turned around and looked out to the sea again. 

“I do not see why that would mean we could not marry,” he said, finally, turning back to Alyna. 

Alyna’s annoyance had turned into anger. 

“My lord, I thought I spoke clear enough – Princess Elia will die if she were to be pregnant again. And, as you know, a marriage usually ends up in pregnancy,” Alyna said anger apparent in her voice. 

“I have heard you the first time, my lady,” Lord Baelor said, meeting Alyna’s eyes, “But not all ways of sharing marital bed end up in conception of a child.”

It appeared, it took him a second to realize what he said, as in a moment he went pale and then a deep blush appeared on his cheeks. Alyna could feel herself blushing as well. _I cannot believe he just said that._

“I am sorry, my lady, I should not have said that,” Lord Baelor told her, “What I meant is that I would simply like for you to take my words to Princess Elia. If she finds the idea in any way agreeable, then her and I will discuss how we will approach whatever…issues may arise.”

“All is forgiven, my lord,” Alyna nodded. 

“My lady, I know how much you love Princess Elia,” Lord Baelor told her, “And because of that I need you to know that I would never hurt her – and, of course, would never do anything that could endanger her life.”

Lord Baelor’s assurances calmed Alyna a little bit. 

“So what word should I take back to Sunspear?”

“That I have agreed to the marriage between Dorain and Princess Arianne. That I am proposing a marriage between me and Princess Elia, but that I pledge my support to the Princess’s cause regardless of her answer.” 

“Very well, my lord,” Alyna said. 

They stood in silence on the balcony for a while. Alyna’s mortification at Lord Baelor’s words slowly began turning to amusement. _Oh, I can hardly wait to share his words with Ashara,_ she smirked to herself. 

“When are you leaving for Sunspear?” Lord Baelor asked. 

“I am hoping to be on the ship that leaves tomorrow just before mid-day,” Alyna said. As much as she wanted to spend more time with Lady Alysanne there were things she needed to do. 

“That means you still have time,” Lord Baelor suddenly smiled. 

“For what, my lord?” Alyna asked, confused. 

“For a rematch, of course, my lady,” he pointed to the cyvasse board on the table, “Unless, of course, you doubt your luck will let you win twice in a row.”

“I would be careful with those words, my lord,” Alyna smiled, as they settled on the two sides of the cyvasse board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: 
> 
> \- So here's finally the Oldtown chapter - I was planning to post it on Friday/Saturday, but it somehow turned into 8k word monstrosity that took forever to edit. 
> 
> \- I thought it would be shorter, but Alyna had a lot of things to do. 
> 
> \- Regarding letters between Baelor and Elia - we will find out more in the upcoming Elia chapters. 
> 
> \- Next chapter is back to Winterfell for a chapter or two, then to Sunspear.


	10. Chapter 10

The decision on whether to get involved in the struggle against the Ironborn was made for them – Balon Greyjoy’s fleet had attacked Cape Kracken, forcing Ned to call his banners and prepare for war. If before Ashara still hoped that the Ironborn threat will somehow pass, that her lord husband would not need to get involved and could remain with her at Winterfell, the morning the ravens bearing letter’s to Ned’s bannermen left the rookery she knew that hope was dead. 

The weeks preceding Ned’s departure were a blur – in order to distract herself from the sickening anxiety Ashara fully immersed herself into any tasks she could find barely allowing herself a moment’s rest. She did not want Ned to leave, not at all, but a part of her was eager for the anxious waiting to be over. 

_But once Ned rides south out the gates of Winterfell, there will only be more waiting._ The thought scared Ashara, especially now that Ned was set to depart on the morrow. 

_I must have grown soft,_ Ashara thought to herself, bitterly, _Last time it was not that difficult – seeing him off to war._

_Last time I did not know he would be heading to war._

Ashara’s third pregnancy was for some reason significantly harder on her body than the two previous ones, however she absolutely refused to rest. It seemed as if the moment she sat – or lied - down, the cold, heavy wave of anxiety rose in her chest and quickly made its way to her throat, gripping it, threatening to suffocate her. Luckily for Ashara there were plenty of things that she needed to do, such as preparing he castle for the arrival of Princess Rhaenys and her retinue, attending Ned’s counsel, since he was leaving her to rule Winterfell and the North in his stead, and seeing to all the necessary last minute preparations. 

She was grateful, however, as all the tasks kept her busy enough that during the day she had no time to be worried, and at night she was so exhausted that she would fall asleep the moment her head touched the pillow. 

Ned tried to spend as much time with her and the children as he could, despite being quite busy with the preparation for the war. 

Ashara appreciated his efforts, however, every time he held her in his arms she could not help but notice an unfamiliar, detached expression on his face – as if, while he was physically still there, at Winterfell, his thoughts had slipped to the south, where he would soon be fighting. As she looked into his eyes, all Ashara could hope for was that he’d return to her. 

_The gods were merciful to him once,_ she thought hopefully, _Mayhaps that means they will be again._

She knew of course, that this hope was pure folly – the gods, if they existed were fickle creatures, who, as it appeared, did not protect even those most devoted to them. 

_Otherwise Aelinor would still draw breath,_ Ashara sighed, overcome with sadness. 

_Perhaps Ned’s old gods are different – perhaps they will bring him back to me._

As she walked through the castle corridors, Ashara decided to go check on Sansa – she had not seen her daughter since the morning and it was already past mid-day. In the doorway to her daughter’s rooms, she ran into septa Mordane. 

“M’lady,” the septa greeted her stiffly. 

Ashara could tell the septa had been uncomfortable around her after Ashara reminded her, quite sternly, that she was not to unnecessarily distress Sansa. _Good. That way she will remember what I had told her._

“I had never told her to stay up all to practice her curtsies,” septa Mordane tried to defend herself when Ashara approached her, “I simply told her she needed to get better at it. But you know the girl – she is so eager to please…”

“I do know that,” Ashara interrupted her, “As do you, it seems. You also know – or should know – that she holds your opinion in high esteem, so anything you say to her can have a great impact, especially since she is but a child. So I advise you think carefully before you say anything to her.”

“She will not be a child forever,” the septa protested, looking to Ashara, “And she needs to learn how to be a proper lady.”

“She will not be a child forever,” Ashara nodded after a brief pause, “But she is a child now – and should be treated accordingly. It is unfair to place the same expectations on the child as you would on a woman grown. There is still time for Sansa to learn and improve – and there is no need for you to upset a four-years-old because she has not perfected her curtsies. So see to it that you do not unnecessarily distress my daughter again – or else you will not like our next conversation.”

“Yes, m’lady,” the septa told Ashara then, pursing her lips. 

After that conversation there seemed to have been no incidents between septa Mordane and Sansa, and still Ashara found herself considering replacing the septa. Sansa was the only daughter of the Lord of Winterfell, her education needed to be impeccable – and while the motherhouse recommended septa Mordane, Ashara was yet to be impressed with her talents. _This will have to wait till Ned returns,_ Ashara thought. 

As she walked into Sansa’s room, she saw her daughter sitting at her small table, drawing. 

“Mother!” Sansa exclaimed upon seeing Ashara, “Come see my drawing.”

Ashara walked over to Sansa and sat by her. In the picture she saw Ned, atop grey horse, riding through the gates of Winterfell. 

“I drew Father coming back from the south,” Sansa smiled at her, “And here is us.”

Ashara looked at where Sansa was pointing and noticed four small figures standing at the far end of the courtyard.

“This is you, this is me, and that’s Robb and Aegon,” Sansa continued, “See, we are smiling because we are happy to see father.”

Ashara smiled softly looking at the picture. 

“This is a very nice painting, sweetling,” Ashara told Sansa. 

“Does Father really need to go?” Sansa asked suddenly, looking at Ashara with her bright blue eyes. 

“Unfortunately yes, sweetling. Your father is the Warden of North and it is his duty to protect his lands and people from anyone who attacks,” Ashara replied. 

“I hope he returns soon,” Sansa said then paused before continuing, “Will there be a tourney to celebrate the victory? Oh, how I wish there was a tourney.”

Ashara affectionately ran her fingers through Sansa’s dark hair. 

“There may be, sweetling,” she said. 

Ashara knew Ned was not too fond of tourneys anymore, and for a good reason, but she also knew that she could probably convince him to go. _That would be a perfect excuse to get out of Winterfell for a while – besides Sansa would really enjoy the trip._

“I will pray for father’s safe return every day,” Sansa said, ardently, “The Gods will protect him.”

Ashara nodded – to her surprise her daughter was growing to be surprisingly devout. Ned had built a small sept in the castle’s courtyard for Ashara, despite her telling him that she was not particularly religious. Before Sansa’s birth Ashara had been to the sept but a handful of times – now she went several times a week, simply because Sansa said she liked praying with her. 

“We will pray for him together, sweetling,” Ashara said with a soft smile, kissing Sansa’s brow. 

After she left her daughter’s room, Ashara found herself walking to the courtyard, where she ran into the steward, Vayon Poole. 

“Do you know where I could find my lord husband?” Ashara asked him. 

“He is in the godswood, my lady,” Vayon Poole told her. 

_Of course._ Ned often went to godswood before making important decisions or undertaking some actions. _Going to war certainly is important._

On any other day Ashara would not have disturbed Ned, allowing him the alone time he needed to reflect on whatever it was he was struggling with, but he was set to depart Winterfell at dawn, and Ashara did not know when she would see him next. 

Pulling her cloak closer to her chest – the sun had began to set, and, despite the spring finally coming to the north it was still quite cold in the evenings – Ashara walked towards the godswood. 

It was dark in the godswood and quiet – the ony sound Ashara could hear were her steps on the moss covered ground. The air in the godswood was heavy with moist smell of decay. Ashara always wondered why, given her lord husband’s dedication to the old gods, the Winterfell’s godswood was so unkempt. _Perhaps that is how the old gods like their shrines – wild and untamed._

Ashara rarely went into the godswood, and Ned never insisted she did. She had little faith in both the new gods and the old ones. 

Momentarily she wondered where she could find Ned, before recalling that any time previously when she’d come to look for him he’d sat beside a dark pool of water, right by the weirwood heart tree. Ashara did not like the tree – its bone-white bark and blood-red leaves always conjured gruesome images in her head. 

As she made her way to the tree, she saw Ned sit right where she expected, on the bank of a shallow pool of dark water. 

Ashara stepped quietly on the mossy ground, not wanting to disturb her husband or the peace of the godswood. Despite her best efforts, Ned still heard her approach. 

“Is everything well, my lady?” he asked, concerned. Ashara knew why he would be – she usually would not have sought him out here without a good reason. 

However, Ned’s simple question left Ashara startled, as she realized she knew not what to say. _Should I tell him I came because I’ll miss him, because I’m scared for him? He knows that already. Or that I am worried about being left in charge of Winterfell and the North? No, I must not worry him._

“I’ve came to ask if there is anything you need, my lord,” Ashara said instead. 

“No, nothing I can think of,” Ned told her, “The preparations must be almost over.”

Ashara nodded without saying a word. 

“Somehow it was easier to say goodbye the last time,” Ned said, interrupting the silence. 

“It was,” Ashara nodded in agreement, “Because we’ve barely known each other and neither of us knew you’d be riding to war. When we said goodbye you were still heading back to Eyrie. ”

“That is true, my lady,” Ned said, looking into her face. 

“It will be strange to be in Winterfell without you,” Ashara told him. _I have never been here all by myself before for more than a week._

“I understand, my love,” Ned said, reaching over and taking her hand into his, “But please know that it gives me great comfort leaving Winterfell and the North in your hands.”

Ashara gave Ned a sad smile. She hoped his faith into her ruling abilities was well placed. 

She was very grateful to her lady mother for spending time on giving her lessons in governance when she was younger. _It is unfortunate I did not appreciate them at the time._

“Why do I need to learn how to rule?” Ashara protested when her lady mother insisted Ashara attend her counsel, “I do not stand to inherit Starfall – and my lord husband will be a ruler, not me.”

“You may be my thirdborn,” Lady Iris nodded then, “But it still important for you to know how to govern. Your lord husband may ride to war leaving you in charge of his lands or he may die and you will have to be a regent for your minor child. That is why you need to learn – and I would not do my duty by you as a mother if I do not teach you.”

It was only years later that Ashara saw value in her mother’s lessons. Now she wished so very much that her mother was still alive –then she could turn to Lady Iris for counsel. 

_But I can still seek Alrick’s advice,_ Ashara realized. 

Thinking of her brother filled Ashara with sadness – it had been years since she last saw him and she missed him very much. Alrick had always supported her – and he always believed in Ashara’s abilities. _I should write to him._

Looking at Ned, Ashara took a deep breath and said, “It makes me glad, my lord, but I must admit, I am concerned that your lords do not share your sentiment.”

Ashara remembered when Ned announced that she was to rule in his stead when he was away. None of his bannermen dared to argue, of course, but by shadows on their faces she could tell that they were less than thrilled about the prospect. 

“You should not be – I know they respect you,” Ned told her. 

_As your lady wife, and as a mother of your heir, maybe, but could they ever respect me as a ruler?_ Ashara wondered. 

Ashara remembered that the welcome she received from the northerners when she first came to Winterfell was less than warm. Knowing what she knew now, she realized that they would be unwelcoming to any southron bride of their lord, but Ashara remembered quite a few northmen seeming almost offended that Ned married her, a Dornish. 

_The maids whispered that I must have bewitched him,_ Ashara remembered grimly, _Of course. How else could a _Stark_ look to a _Dornishwoman.__

 _They must have thought me stupid,_ Ashara thought, _When Ned and I married, Brandon was the heir to Winterfell, not Ned. If I were a witch, it would make a great deal more sense to enchant the firstborn, not the secondborn._  
The people at Winterfell have warmed up to her with time – but it took much longer for her to warm up to them. _Lady Lyessa said they behaved like this because the rebellion had just ended and many of their countrymen were killed by Dornish warriors. But many of _my_ countrymen lay dead, slain by the northerners – and I am expected to just forget?_

Despite all her concerns, a part of Ashara was glad Ned was leaving her in charge of Winterfell – that way she could try and pass along some of the crucial governance lessons her mother had taught her to Robb. 

_And if something were to happen to Ned… No, I cannot think about it._

But she had to – Ned was going to war and there were no guarantees she’d ever see him again. And if that happens, Rob will become the lord of Winterfell. 

_He is not ready, not at all – he is a child still,_ Ashara thought with sadness, _That is why I must do Ned’s bidding and be a regent – so I can help my son till he is a man grown, if it comes to this._

The thought of Ned not returning filled Ashara with dread and it took all of her composure to not clutch at her husband’s cloak and ask him to never leave. 

_No, I must be strong, I must be brave – like my mother and Princess Loreza._

“I will not fail you, my lord,” Ashara told Ned. 

“I know,” Ned smiled softly at her. 

The sun had completely set and it was getting rather cold in the godswood. Ashara pulled her cloak closer to her chest. 

“You know,” Ned said suddenly, “One thing I regret so very much is that I will not be here to see this one born.”

Ashara put a hand on her belly. 

“I’ll make sure to tell her all about you.”

“You think it is a girl?” Ned asked surprised. 

“I am certain of it,” Ashara smiled, “And there was something I wanted to ask you – what should we name her?”

“Arya, if it s a girl,” Ned said after a pause. 

“Arya?” Ashara asked. The name sounded strange to her, but not unpleasant. 

“Yes, it is a good name – strong,” Ned told her, “And if it is a boy – name him Brandon.”

 _For your brother._  
“Very well,” Ashara said shivering slightly in the chilly air. 

“It is getting cold, my lady,” Ned told her, “You should head back to castle – I will not have you get sick in your condition. I shall meet you there soon.”

Ashara walked through the courtyard, hurrying to the doors into the keep when she noticed in the yard, Aegon sitting on the blocks from a broken tower wall. Ashara could hardly recall the last time she’d seen him alone – Aegon was always by Robb’s side. His face bore an unfamiliar pensive expression, so Ashara turned around and walked towards him. 

“Aegon, are you alright?” she asked as she approached him, “Why are you out here by yourself?”

“I…I’ve had the strangest dream,” Aegon told Ashara, looking into her eyes. 

“You’ve had a nightmare? Ashara asked softly. 

“I don’t know,” Aegon said, “But I was so scared.”

“When I was young, if I had a frightening dream it always helped me to tell my brother Alrick about it – there was always something calming in sharing my fears,” Ashara said, sitting on the broken block of the wall beside Aegon, “So if you’d like, you can tell me about your nightmare.”

Aegon looked reluctant for a moment. 

“Very well,” he said after taking a deep breath, “I saw a dark cave on the shores of the sea and from it a voice…no, something else called for me to come inside.”

Ashara watched as Aegon wrinkled his forehead trying to remember the dream. 

“The call was so loud and insistent – I felt like I could not resist, so I went. It was dark in the cave and cold too, but the…voice was urging me further. I walked and I walked, and then the voice got very loud – I could not tell where it was coming from, but then I looked on the ground and saw a strange stone – the patterns on it looked like scales. I knew then that the voice was coming from it,” Aegon said, looking at Ashara, “I tried to pick it up, but as soon as I reached for it a sea-snake sprang form the darkness, snatching it.”

Ashara reached over, gently touching Aegon’s arm. _A truly strange dream._

“But then everything changed suddenly and we were here at Winterfell. Rhaenys and I…and there was also some girl with bright gold eyes. She gave me the stone from the cave, the one the sea snake stole. And as soon as I touched it, I knew there was something inside.”

As Ashara listened to Aegon she found herself growing concerned – she remembered hearing before that some members of house Targaryen had “dragon dreams” and premonitions, and that thought struck fear into her heart. _This is just a dream,_ she scolded herself. 

“And then we were at a place I did not recognize,” Aegon told her, “Rhaenys and I and that girl. I could see a large dragon sleeping on the ground – he was enormous, bigger than Winterfell – with crimson scales and black wings. I went to touch it, but for some reason as hard as I tried I could not reach him – he was just out of my grasp. The girl came up to him, and I could see her put her hand on the scales of his head and the moment she touched him her golden eyes closed forever, but the dragon’s eyes opened – as golden as hers.”

Ashara felt a shiver run down her spine. 

“The dragon awoke then and breathed a stream of fire at Rhaenys and I, setting us aflame,” Aegon finished his story. 

Ashara looked away from Aegon for a moment, trying to calm herself. _All dragons are dead, they are not coming back,_ she scolded herself. 

“I’m sorry you had such a disturbing dream, Aegon,” she said, turning to him finally, “But you should not worry – dragons are long gone, they cannot harm you or Rhaenys.”

“Sometimes I wish I did have a dragon,” Aegon told her after a brief pause, “Because then I could save Rhaenys and go see Mother with her.”

Ashara’s hear clenched at Aegon’s words. 

“You will see Rhaenys soon, sweetling,” she said softly. 

“And when will I see Mother?” Aegon asked, looking at her with his sad purple eyes. 

“I pray it will be soon, sweetling.”

There was a brief pause before Ashara said, “It is getting cold – we should head back to the castle.”

Aegon did not argue and they walked into the keep in silence. 

That night when Ned came to her rooms, few words were exchanged between them. There was so much Ashara wanted to say to him – but there was almost no time left, so she preferred being quiet instead. As she lay in bed next to him, resting her head on his chest Ashara struggled to keep away the thoughts that this could be the last time. She tried very hard to etch the moment into her memory – the way he was holding her, the warmth of his skin, his soft, calm breath. 

_Memory may be all that is left for me, in the end._

Dawn came too soon, and with it the steward who announced that all was ready for the departure. Ned headed to his rooms to get ready, and Ashara, terrified of being left alone with her thoughts, headed to the nursery to make sure the children were ready to see their father off to war. 

As it turned out Robb was already in the courtyard with Aegon, excitedly looking at the warriors’ armor, and weapons and warhorses. Sansa was still in her room – her maid just finished dressing her and started on braiding her hair. 

“I will do it,” Ashara waived the maid off, as she sat next to Sansa. 

Styling and braiding hair was always something that calmed Ashara. _Although I wish I was as good at it as Alyna is,_ she thought, as she brushed and braided Sansa’s hair. 

Once that was done, Ashara took Sansa’s hand and walked with her to the courtyard, and found herself overwhelmed with the number of people and horses in the yard. 

She saw Ned, wearing his armor and a cloak with direwolf sigil, standing by his horse. A few long moments passed before he finished tightening the straps of the saddle and walked towards her and the children. 

Ned embraced Robb and Aegon, picked up Sansa and kissed her on both cheeks then turned to Ashara. 

“Farewell, my lady,” he told Ashara, as he looked into her eyes. 

Ashara’s heart clenched under his soft gaze and she found it hard to hold back the tears. But she had to be strong. 

“I will be praying for your safe return, my lord,” she replied. 

Ned kissed her then – deeply, ardently, leaving Ashara breathless. 

As she watched Ned and his bannermen ride through the gats of Winterfell, Ashara took a shaky breath, trying to calm herself. 

_Return to me soon, my love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: 
> 
> \- Next three chapters will be from King's Landing, then Winterfell, then Sunspear.   
> \- This chapter took a while - unfortunately life got in the way.   
> \- I realized my timeline is a bit off - Greyjoy rebellion began and ended in 289, but in the fic it is already almost the end of 289. Hence, in the fic Arya will be born in 290, and Bran likely in 292.


	11. Chapter 11

Rhaenys sat in a chair by her desk, with Balerion laying in her lap and purring, as she softly rubbed under his chin. Rhaenys looked at the copy of Ten Thousand Ships laying on the table right in front of her, which she was reading right before Balerion had so unceremoniously interrupted her by jumping onto her lap. It appeared Balerion settled in for a nap, so Rhaenys decided to stop petting him and reach for the book. As soon as she moved her hand, however, Balerion opened his bright yellow eyes and grabbed Rhaenys’s hand with his paws. 

_Have it your way then,_ Rhaenys sighed, as she rubbed under his chin. 

In truth, she did not need to look at the pages of _Ten Thousand Ships_ to know what the book said – Rhaenys had read it more than a dozen times by now, and each line was practically etched into her memory. And yet she found herself reading and re-reading the story time and time again, because, if she tried hard enough, she could almost hear her lady mother’s voice reading it to her when she was a young child. 

_It almost feels like I am not alone._

“I want to be a great leader like Queen Nymeria,” Rhaenys remembered telling her mother once after hearing the story for the first time. 

Princess Elia smiled at her then. 

“And you will be, sweetling,” she said as she kissed Rhaenys’s brow. 

“Do I have to learn to fight to be like her?” Rhaenys remembered wondering, “I don’t like swords – they are scary.”

“Not at all, sweetling,” her mother told her then, “Queen Nymeria bore no arms in battle, as her true weapons were much more dangerous – her cunning, her wits and her skills. Her foes stood no chance.”

Rhaenys often found herself wishing she were as cunning and as intelligent as Queen Nymeria. _Perhaps then I would have already found a way to reunite with my lady mother and with Aegon._

There was nothing Rhaenys wanted more than to see her mother and her brother again, to hold them in her arms, to never let go, and she used to pray daily in the castle sept for her wish to come true – but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

When she was younger she hoped she could at least write to Aegon – and he to her when he grew old enough, but their father, King Rhaegar, forbade her from ever writing to him. While she was permitted to write to her lady mother, Rhaenys rarely did so – she was frustrated by the fact that there were so many things she wanted to tell her lady mother but couldn’t, as she knew full well that any letters she sent or received were read by the king’s spies. 

Rhaenys looked outside the window – it was just past midday. _The seamstress should be here soon to finish dress fitting,_ Rhaenys realized. The new dresses were ordered for Rhaenys because of the upcoming celebrations – King Rhaegar was holding a tourney to mark the birth of the twins, Visenya and Naerys.  
Though her half-sisters were born almost four moons ago Rhaenys hadn’t yet seen them – when she asked her septa about it she got told that Queen Lyanna was not letting anyone near her newborns save for their wet-nurse and the king for fear that they could get sick. But Rhaenys knew that was not true – Aemon told her he’d been to his sisters’ nursery many times. 

“Mother doesn’t want anyone but family around them until they’ve grown a bit,” Rhaenys recalled Aemon explaining. 

_Family, of course._

Rhaenys hadn’t seen much of Queen Lyanna since the birth of the twins either – she had heard that the Queen was bedridden for some time, as delivery was quite difficult. Aemon was very worried for his lady mother – and Rhaenys hoped that the queen would recover. She knew how difficult it was – growing up without a mother – and she would not have wished it on anyone, let alone upon her half-brother. 

The tourney meant she’d get to see her lord father too, as he would be forced to leave the library, where he recently spent most of his days surrounded by dusty manuscripts and ancient scrolls. To Rhaenys’s surprise it turned out Aemon had also barely seen their lord father in the recent weeks. 

“He is always in the library,” Aemon confided in her about a week ago, “And mother was very upset– I heard them argue about it.”

There was a knock on the door, and a moment later septa Aglantine came in. 

“It is time for your lesson with maester Arnel,” she told Rhaenys. 

“I thought the lesson was not until evening,” Rhaenys said, surprised. 

“There is another task that the maester needs to attend to in the evening,” septa Aglantine told her, “So you should head to your lesson now.”

“What about the dress fitting?” Rhaenys asked, as she started to get up. Balerion let out a disgruntled sound upon being disturbed and jumped off her lap. 

“The seamstress can come in the evening,” the septa said, with slight annoyance in her voice. 

_And early lesson is not bad,_ Rhaenys thought, _Besides, I’ll get to see Renly and Shireen._

She followed septa through the castle galleries to the maester’s study. When she walked in she realized that there was no one there, but her, her septa and the maester. 

“Are Renly and Shireen late?” she asked then. 

“They are both unwell and will not be joining you for a lesson, Your Grace,” maester told her, as Rhaenys sat down. 

She felt a cold knot of worrying in her stomach. _Did something happen to them?_

Though the king himself and everyone at court said that Renly and Shireen Baratheon were the king’s wards, Rhaenys had now understood that “wards” was supposed to mean “hostages.” 

“Your royal sire is afraid of my brother,” she remembered Renly whisper to her once, “He thinks if people supported Robert, they could support Stannis too, so he keeps us here, to ensure my brother’s good behavior.”

“How do you know?” Rhaenys asked him then. 

“People talk,” Renly explained, “And I am not a naïve child anymore.”

“Your Grace…Your Grace,” the maester’s voice distracted her from her thoughts, “Please focus on the lesson.”

“I am sorry, maester Arnel,” Rhaenys replied, as she dipped the quill into ink ready to take notes – today the maester was supposed to teach a history lesson. 

It was her grandmother, the late Dowager Queen Rhaella who invited maester Arnel to the Red Keep to teach Rhaenys. Aemon was tutored by Grand Maester Pycelle himself, but Rhaenys’s lord father had given little thought to her own education. Her grandmother was also the one who insisted that the septa who had been educating Rhaenys while she lived on Dragonstone be allowed to remain in her service – over Queen Lyanna’s objections. 

“Very well,” Rhaenys remembered Queen Lyanna finally conceding after Dowager Queen Rhaella managed to persuade King Rhaegar, “But no daughter of mine will have a septa minding her – they are useless.”

Rhaenys missed her grandmother greatly – as Dowager Queen Rhaella always loved and protected her, even from her own lord father. Besides, when she was alive, Daenerys and Viserys lived in King’s Landing, not on Dragonstone. Rhaenys missed those days – Daenerys used to be her closest friend. 

Maester Arnel was telling her about the Dance of Dragons, which was one of her favorite topics – she was particularly fascinated by the story of Princess Rhaenys, the Queen that Never Was. She liked to pretend that this Rhaenys, and not the first one was her namesake. 

_Princess Rhaenys was fierce and fearless and fought for what she believed was right,_ she thought, _And Queen Rhaenys did nothing but harm my mother’s people._

One particular aspect of the princess’s story that interested Rhaenys was her dragon, Meleyes, the Red Queen. Rhaenys had seen Meleys’s skull many times – it hung on the wall of the throne room, above the central arch on the right side of the hall. Whenever she laid her eyes upon it, she was overcome with a strange feeling – a feeling she did not get from looking at any other of the eighteen dragon skulls. 

Rhaenys often saw Meleys in her dreams, with her deep scarlet scales and her horns and claws bright as copper. Sometimes in her dreams Meleys flew through the skies with a rider on her back. Rhaenys could never see the rider’s face – all she saw was her long black hair fluttering in the wind, and her copper armor, shining as bright as the sun. 

_I wish I had a dragon,_ Rhaenys thought, wistfully, _I could see mother then and Aegon too. I’d save him from joining the Night’s Watch – we’d fly far away, to Essos and never return._

It was all a child’s folly, of course. The last dragon died a century and a half ago, and Rhaenys was no dragon rider, simply a young girl, fond of daydreaming. 

After the lesson ended Rhaenys walked back to her chambers. After the septa left, Rhaenys walked over to the door and locked it. She then approached her desk, and pulled out one of the drawers. She then reached in, past its back panel until her fingers brushed against the cold of the metal. She grasped at it and pulled it out. 

In her hand was a small hand mirror set in copper. Rhaenys ran her fingers over the back of the mirror where a sun was engraved into the metal. This mirror once belonged to her lady mother, and now it was Rhaenys’s most prized possession. 

Her maid, Violet, who served her when she still lived on Dragonstone, told her once that with every passing day she looked more and more like her lady mother. Rhaenys wondered if that was true – but given the whispers she’d heard at court as well as Queen Lyanna’s noticeable discomfort in her presence, she started to believe it. 

The thought felt Rhaenys with warmth, and she often found herself looking in her mother’s mirror, when she needed encouragement or comfort, pretending that it was Princess Elia who was looking back at her. Her eyesight had slightly deteriorated over the years – perhaps from all the reading she did – but that only made it easier to pretend it was her mother in the mirror. 

_It is almost like she is here with me._

Rhaenys’s finger suddenly ran over the indent on the side of the mirror. 

About two years ago septa Aglantine came down with the winter’s chill and septa Helicent replaced her for a time as Rhaenys’s tutor. She did not like Rhaenys’ habit of looking into mirrors. 

“Vanity is a sin,” the septa kept repeating to her. 

_It is not vanity,_ Rhaenys wanted to protest, but didn’t – septa Helicent had no right to know Rhaenys’s reasons. 

The conflict came to a head one evening, when septa Helicent came into her room only to see Rhaenys looking yet again into her mother’s mirror. 

“Hand it over,” the septa said, walking over to Rhaenys, “I’ve told you before – vanity is a sin. Hand it over, right now.”

“No,” Rhaenys protested, but the septa grabbed at the mirror before Rhaenys had a chance to hide it. 

She pulled – and so did Rhaenys, and the mirror fell to the ground, glass shattering into a myriad pieces. 

The septa left and all Rhaenys could do was collapse to the floor and cry. She did not know how long she’d spent crying, when she’d heard a knock on the door. 

_Must be the change of guard,_ Rhaenys remembered thinking. 

“Come in,” she called out, quickly wiping tears off her face, before ser Jaime Lannister walked into the room. 

He could tell right away that something happened – Rhaenys did not want to tell him, but she was so upset by the fact that septa broke her mother’s mirror and he was always so nice to her that she suddenly found herself confiding in him. 

“May I take a look at it?” ser Jaime said after she finished telling him her story. 

Rhaenys hesitated momentarily before handing over her broken treasure. 

“I could take it to a craftsman if you’d like,” ser Jaime said after a momentary pause, “Perhaps he could set a new mirror in.”

Rhaenys agreed, and true to his word ser Jaime returned the fixed mirror to her about the fortnight after the incident. 

“He could not do anything about this indent, however,” ser Jaime said, pointing to the side of the mirror. 

Rhaenys did not mind – the mirror was back in her possession and whole, that was all that mattered. 

“Thank you, ser Jaime,” she told him, smiling brightly. 

That night as she laid in bed hiding her mirror under her pillows she suddenly recalled her lady mother tell her that her grandmother, princess Loreza had once hoped to betroth her to ser Jaime. 

_Oh, how I wish that would have happened,_ Rhaenys thought then, _Then I would have a father who cared about my feelings more than about his prophecies._

Rhaenys, engrossed in her thoughts, did not hear a knock on the door. 

“Your Grace, may I come in?” she heard the seamstress’s voice. 

“One moment,” Rhaenys replied as she rushed back to the table to hide her mirror. Septa Helicent was long gone, and no one else tried to damage her mirror, but Rhaenys was not taking any chances. As soon as the mirror was hidden, Rhaenys allowed the seamstress to come in. 

The seamstress was accompanied by two maids, each of whom carried quite a few dresses. _Weren’t only three dresses were ordered for me?_ Rhaenys thought, perplexed, but did not say anything. 

Rhaenys stood in front of the mirror as the seamstress dressed her into a bright red gown. Once she was dressed, Rhaenys looked at herself and could not contain a small smile. _This looks so much like mother’s dress._

Rhaenys’s took her braid, and settled it on her brow, like a crown. _Just like mother._

Once she tried on all three dresses that she knew were ordered for her, the maid took one of the other gowns and brought it over. The dress was made of dark-grey wool and had a high neckline and a narrow skirt. Rhaenys did not have any dresses that resemble it. 

“What are these ones for?” she asked seamstress as the maids were getting her dressed. 

“They are your new travel gowns, Your Grace,” the seamstress replied, “For your trip.”

_What trip?_

“I did not know I was going anywhere,” Rhaenys tried to smile, but could not – a cold hand of fear clenched her heart. 

“I…Your Grace, you should speak to your septa or His Grace – I am not allowed to talk about it,” the seamstress replied, not meeting Rhaenys’s gaze. 

Everything went dark before Rhaenys’s eyes for a moment. She lost her balance and one of the maids had to hold her so that she did not fall. Her head spun and she found it hard to breathe, her throat clenched from fear. 

_Maybe he is sending me to my mother,_ Rhaenys thought frantically, before almost laughing at herself – of course he wasn’t or else her lady mother would have mentioned it in her recent letter. _Besides, the dress looks way too warm for a journey to Dorne._

_Where is he sending me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: 
> 
> \- In this AU Rhaella survived Dany's birth by a few years and died in about 286-287.   
> \- The Queen that never was had black hair, as per wiki.   
> \- Next chapter might be KL too, although as of right now it is supposed to be Winterfell.


End file.
